Well, that was unexpected
by 90sbaby112
Summary: HUMANSTUCK!John Egbert and Jade Harley move from a small town to a big city and to a bigger school.John is really nervous to go to a new school but Jade is just thrilled.Turns out,John had every reason to be nervous when he somehow made it on Vriska's hate list. But things take a turn when John starts to fall for Vriska who is "Top shit" of the school.
1. Chapter 1

_Kay, so this is a HUMANSTUCK fanfic. They're all humans and such. This is my first Vriska and John fanfic and I don't know if I should continue it or not so you guys tell me! This is a John and Vriska fanfic but it also includes SolluxXAradia, JadeXKarkat, and DaveXTerezi. Oh and I started writing this for my best friend Shazne! I love ya Shazne! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

I shifted nervously in my seat while Jade sat up straight in her seat and smiled. We were both sitting in front of our new guidance counsellor Ms. Lalonde. We had just moved into this city from a small town about thirty minutes away from here. It was our first at a high school as big as this one and I didn't know if I would survive the first day. I knew that Jade could because she was such an extrovert and wasn't scared of anything…I was the opposite.

"Okay John Egbert and Jade Harley, here are your schedules. Don't lose them because they the room numbers of all your classes, your student numbers, and on the back they have a map 0f the school." Ms. Lalonde said and handed us our schedules.

I took it from her and skimmed it over. I gulped when I saw that I would need to be running around the whole school. The school had three floors and my old school only had one...oh geez, I hope I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I turned to look at Jade who looked over her schedule and looked excited.

"Okay, so now I'll take you both to your first period classes." We nodded and stood up from our seats. Ms. Lalonde stood up and led us out the door. We followed her down the hallway and then Jade turned to look at me.

"This is so exciting! It's our first day at a _real _high school!"

I sighed. "Jade, our other school was a real high school…"

"Well, yeah but have you seen this school?! It's huge! And they have so much more clubs and classes to take!"

I sighed and continued to feel nervous.

Ms. Lalonde led us down a long hallway that smelt like milk and cheerios, and then stopped at the end. She turned to look at me.

"This is going to be your first period math John, come on and I'll introduce you to the teacher." I n0dded and she turned to look at Jade.

"I'll take you to your class after I talk to the teacher here."

Jade smiled and nodded.

Ms. Lalonde then turned and knocked lightly on the door. After a couple minutes of waiting, the door finally opened. A short girl with short red hair, a blue hat that looked like a kitten, a black shirt, grey skinny jeans, blue shoes, and an oversized trench coat was standing in front of us. She smiled at the guidance c0uns0ller.

"Good morning Ms. Lalonde how may I help you today?" She asked in a cute childlike manner.

The guidance counsellor smiled at her. "Good morning Nepeta, is your teacher in the class room? We have a new student." The girl whose name was Nepeta suddenly noticed me. She turned to look at me and beamed.

"Hi! My name is Nepeta! Nepeta Leijon! What's your name?!" She shouted and held out her hand for me to shake it. I took it and blushed a bit. "

I'm J0hn Egbert." I replied.

"Hi John Egbert! Welcome to our school!" She said then turned and shouted into the classroom. "Mr. Strider! We have a new kid!" She shouted with glee and everyone in the classroom laughed.

I felt my face turn hot but I shook it off and told myself that this was not going to be a bad day. I turned to look at Jade and she smiled encouragingly. I tried to smile back and then took a deep breath.

Ms. Lalonde walked into the classroom and I followed her in. Once I walked in everyone's eyes were drilled on me. But, why wouldn't they be? I was the new kid and everyone was curious...I just hope I would make a least one friend by the end of the day.

Mr. Strider stood up and when he saw Ms. Lalonde.

"Hello Roxy, who is this?" He asked while looking at me.

"This is John Egbert. He and his sister just moved her and he will be in your first period math class." Mr. Strider didn't really show much emotion. I didn't know if he was mad, frustrated, happy, or amused...I just really hope he didn't hate me.

"Alright, that's cool, I like new kids. And you're in luck because there is only one empty seat left in this class and it's in-between Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider. Dave and Karkat raise your hands so that John knows who you are."

I turned and saw two kids put their hands up. One had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes, he was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes, he also looked grumpy; as if he hated being there. The other kid had blonde hair, he was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, with red sleeves and a record in the middle and he was wearing jeans.

I made my way over to the empty seat and sat down. Ms. Lalonde turned to me. "Okay John, I'm going to be leaving now but if you need anything just stop by my office okay?" I nodded and told her that I would be fine.

She left and I was left in the middle of one weird kid and one cool kid. After taking attendance, Mr. Strider went up in front of the whole class and started going on and on about some weird shape called parabola.

I was trying to pay attention when suddenly; the kid beside me, Dave I think was his name caught my attention. I turned to look at him.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Um, nothing much..." I answered nervously. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "Just bored as hell in math class…Where did you move here from?"

"I moved here from a small town thirty minutes away from here."

He nodded. "Cool so how do you like the big city?"

I shrugged. "It's okay I guess. I'm still trying to get used to it."

"Will you two ass holes stop talking?! I'm trying to pay attention!" The kid sitting beside us shouted in a whisper.

I was about to mutter an "I'm sorry", when Dave started laughing.

"You were trying to pay attention in math class?"

"Hey, I hate this stupid subject but I need it to fucking graduate!" He snapped.

Dave shook his head and looked back to me.

"Can I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed him my schedule.

He skimmed over it. "Well, you have this class and second period with me and you have period three and period four with Karkat."

Karkat's head snapped up when he heard his name.

"Let me see that." He snapped.

Dave handed him my schedule. Karkat skimmed over my schedule and then handed it back to me.

"Well, if it isn't your lucky day? You're going to be spending Biology and English class with me...yay..." He said with fake enthusiasm.

Dave shook his head again. "Don't mind him, believe it or not he's actually a good guy once you get to know him... and when he's in a good mood."

I sighed and sunk down in my seat. I looked back up at the board in front of me…I had no idea what the hell Mr. Strider was trying to explain…This was going to be a long day…

***Jade's POV***

My heart started beating rapidly the closer we got to my first period class room. I was so excited! I had always wanted to go to a big high school like this and now I had the chance to! Yay!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we stopped at a classroom on the third floor. Ms. Lalonde turned to look at me.

"Okay, we are here at your first period history class…Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I shouted in excitement.

"Okay, let's not be so loud." She said and then knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps come up to the door and then the door knob wiggled. The door opened to reveal a tall man with dark hair and glasses.

"Good morning Mr. English how are you?" Ms. Lalonde said.

"I'm going well this morning, what about you?"

Ms. Lalonde sighed. "Fine, anyways, we have a new student. Jade Harley just moved here with her brother John Egbert. She will be in your first period history class."

Mr. English looked down and smiled at me. "Hello Jade Harley." He said.

I beamed. "Hi! I'm Jade Harley! I'm really excited to be here!"

Mr. English chuckled. "Well come on in Jade Harley, I was about to start class so you are just in time."

I smiled widely. "Awesome!" I turned to look at Ms. Lalonde.

"Thank you for everything Ms. Lalonde but I think I can take it from here!"

Ms. Lalonde gave me a small smile. "Alright Jade, I'll be in my office if you need me."

I smiled. "Thank you!"

I walked inside the history classroom and Mr. English closed the door.

"Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, everybody this is Jade Harley. She just moved here with her brother. She will be in our first period History class and I want you all to make her feel welcome…Now, is there an empty seat anywhere?"

"Ooooh! There's one next to me Mr. English!"

"Awesome! Jade, you can go sit by Miss. Peixes."

I smiled and made my way to the back of the room and sat to the left of the girl who had raised her hand.

She turned to look at me. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi Jade, I'm Feferi Peixes. It's very nice to meet you."

I smiled back and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

We stopped shaking hands and instead of listening to what Mr. English was saying we started our own conversation.

"So, can I see your schedule?"

I nodded and handed her my schedule so that she could see it.

She skimmed it, smiled and handed it back to me.

"We have every single class together except for period five. Just stick with me and then at the end of period four I'll find someone to take you to period five."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "No problem."

I sighed. This was going to be a good school.

"So, have you met anyone besides me yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I just got here."

"Hmm…Well, that's good I guess. At least now I can tell you who to watch out for."

I nodded. "That would be nice."

And it would really be nice. I was new here and it was my first time at a big high school I think it would be nice to know who to stay away from.

"Okay well, stay away from Eridan Ampora. I mean, he used to be my best friend until last year when I told him that we couldn't be friends anymore. He was stressing me out and I just couldn't keep watching over him!"

I nodded. "I understand."

"But, he can be pretty annoying and pretty mean as well…You can try to get on his good side but it's usually not worth it…Ummm…Oh yes! Stay away from Vriska Serket…Like seriously, don't even look at her."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"She's the bully of the school and she's really mean. She won't care if you're new here or not she will make your life a living hell if you talk to her."

Well, she sounds lovely… "Oh…"

Feferi nodded. "Yeah, she's the reason that my friend Terezi is blind, and why Aradia doesn't talk and has an obsession with dead things…"

"Oh my gosh…She sounds terrible…"

Feferi nodded. "Yeah, but she's pretty much top shit around here so…stay clear of her."

I nodded. Geez, I better warn John…

_Kay that's it for now. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not and then I'll start working on chapter two! Love ya!_

_~90sbaby112_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait! I hate not updating stories for a long time but school has been stupid! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome! Oh and another thing, I'm writing this fanfiction for a friend and I wrote the first chapter through skype on the spot…She just messaged me saying "write me a johnvris fanfiction right now" so I did and I have no idea how this story is going to turn out…Yeah, just a warning I guess…but the more I write it and the more I think about it the more ideas I get so I guess that's good! :D anyways I'll stop talking now…Enjoy! :D_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter Two:

***John's POV***

"So, I don't know if anyone's told you yet but this school is the big stoner school of the whole city." Dave explained as we walked up the stairs toward chemistry class.

"Oh really?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah everyone is always getting stoned…Before school, after school, before class, after class, before lunch, after lunch…_During _lunch….This school is just a big hell hole full of pot heads."

I nodded my head. "Good to know…I think."

When we walked into our chemistry class room I saw that there were rectangular tables instead of desks. Dave turned to look at me.

"You can sit at our table if you want."

I nodded and took a seat beside him.

I sat in my seat looking around at the unknown setting when suddenly, someone pulled out a chair from the other side of Dave and sat down.

"Hi Dave!" She shouted.

Dave tried to keep a straight face but I caught his lips twitching.

"Hey Terezi."

"You smell deliciously red today!"

"Terezi you say that every day."

"Only because it's true!" She said and then started sniffing the air.

"Hey Dave! Why didn't you tell me we had a new kid!?"

"You didn't notice him when you walked in?"

"I'm _blind _you idiot! I didn't smell him until now!"

I was a big confused by the conversation…She _smelt _me?

"Wait!" She shouted suddenly. "I just assumed it was a boy…It could be a girl!"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, it's a girl."

"Yay! A girl!" Terezi cheered but then stopped. "Wait…That smells like lies!"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

Terezi then gasped. "You are a boy!"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"I'm John Egbert."

She smiled. "I'm Terezi Pyrope! I'm Dave Strider's best friend!"

Dave blushed a deep red but his facial expression didn't change.

I chuckled again. "That's cool."

We continued to exchange in mindless chatter when suddenly, someone sat behind me and smelt strongly of pot and…Faygo?

I looked behind me and wrinkled my nose. There was a tall guy with greasy black hair, clown face paint, and he looked totally out of it. He noticed me staring and gave me a weird smile.

"What's up mother fucker?"

"Uhh…nothing much…?" I was exactly sure how to answer him.

He smiled wider and then said: "HONK!"

I suddenly felt Dave put his arm on my shoulder and motioned me to turn back around.

"Told you this school was full of stoners."

I sighed in relief that Dave had sorta saved me and then nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"That's Gamzee Makara." Dave explained in a low voice. "He's like, the biggest pot head of the school and likes to drink Faygo…So if you're ever looking for a fix of Faygo he's your guy…Or pot…which ever floats your boat."

I wrinkled my eyebrows and nodded. "Okay, good to know I think…?"

He shrugged. "This school is stupid you should've just stayed where you were before."

I chuckled humourlessly. He didn't know how much I wished that I had stayed…Oh well; I was here now there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I heard someone shout:

"UGH! Stupid bell that doesn't count as a late does it?!"

I turned around and gasped at what I saw.

She was beautiful! She was a tall girl, with long black hair, bright blue eyes, torn up skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and a grey jean jacket. She was also wearing blue lipstick, blue eyeliner, and blue mascara, it was a lot of blue but it somehow managed to bring out her eyes…Gosh she was _beautiful._

The teacher looked up to look at her.

"Yes, that does count as a late Miss. Serket."

"What the hell!? Why?! I mean, I walked in _just _as the bell rang!" Vriska shouted at him.

"Yes, I understand that Miss. Serket but you are supposed to be _at your seat _when the bell rings, not just walking in."

The girl folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'm here now."

The teacher nodded. "Yes you are here now so take your seat."

Vriska walked to the back of the classroom and sat at an empty table by herself. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; there was something intriguing about her.

"I wouldn't get involved with her if I were you." Dave's voice made me jump a little.

I turned to look at him and tried to keep the shock out of my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

Dave raised his eyebrows. "I saw you eyeing Serket. Trust me she's not worth it."

I looked back at the girl and then back at Dave.

"Can you at least tell me her name…Her _first name_?"

Dave thought about it for a while and then nodded. "Alright, her name is Vriska Serket she moved here in grade nine. She's the badass of the school and it's best to not associate with her."

"Why? What has she done?"

"She's the reason that Terezi here is blind." Dave said in a lower voice so that Terezi wouldn't hear him.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and then turned back to her. I shook my head.

"She seems harmless."

Dave shook his head. "Just trust me alright? You're the new kid and it's best not to talk to someone like Vriska."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll try to keep as little contact with her as possible."

Dave nodded. "Good."

I sighed and turned back to look at her once more. She honestly didn't look that bad…I studied her as she doodle in her notebook instead of taking notes…Well, I assumed she was doodling because it didn't look like she was writing anything down and it looked like she wasn't paying attention…I had a feeling that was what she did in each class.

I turned back around to try to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but my mind wandered back to Vriska Serket who was sitting behind me…I don't know why but I had an urge to get to know her. But, Dave had told me that I shouldn't…I turned back to her then shrugged. Oh well, you only live once.

***Karkat's POV***

At the end of second period I made my way up to the third floor. Not only because I had to pick up that stupid John kid but also because that's where my Biology classroom was…Gosh, school is so stupid.

When I got to the third floor I walked to the Chemistry classroom and stood outside as everyone started piling out.

"What are you doing here Karkat? Aren't you supposed to be going to Biology?"

I groaned as Vriska walked out of the chemistry classroom and saw me.

"What do you want Serket?"

She smiled evilly. "Just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing."

"Bullshit." I spat.

She laughed manically. "Okay fine, you got me. I didn't come up to say hi and honestly I don't give a shit about how you're doing…But, I am curious to what you're doing here."

"It's none of your god damn business!" I snapped at her.

"True, but you know I like my gossip." She said popping the p.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you but only because you are as annoying as fuck."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm waiting for the John kid."

She looked at me confused. "Who?"

"John Egbert…The new kid."

"Oh! I knew I wasn't going crazy!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, I saw him sitting with Dave and Terezi and I didn't know if he was new or if I was just going crazy…He was kind of cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even think about it Serket!"

She laughed again. "Alright then, I'll leave you to your pathetic little life…I'm going to go skip math class."

I nodded. "Have fun with that."

"Later Vantas." She said then walked off…Gosh…I hate her.

"Karkles!" My lips twitched as I heard Terezi call out my nickname.

I tried smiling at her. "Hey Terezi, what's up?"

"Nothing much just heading to art class!"

I nodded. "That's cool."

She nodded. "Yeah, so Dave told me you were going to take John to Biology?"

Before I could answer, Dave and John walked out of the Chemistry lab.

Stupid fucking Strider…I hate him.

"Here he is Karkat, he's all yours." Dave said and pointed to Dave.

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic, let's go."

I turned around and started to walk away, I heard John hesitate but then he started to follow me.

"Hey Karkles!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at Terezi. It was hard to keep a smile off my face when I was around her.

"I'll see you at lunch!" She shouted.

My lips twitched and I nodded. "I'll see you at lunch!"

She smiled wider and then walked away with Strider…Stupid Strider.

I noticed John studying me so I just continued to walk down the hallway.

I still felt John staring at me and then he started chuckling.

"What's the matter with you?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You have to spit it out now."

"But-"

"Spit it out new kid."

He sighed. "Alright, you like Terezi."

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

"You like Terezi." It didn't sound like a question…It sounded like he was stating a fact…And he was.

I was about to deny it but for some reason I didn't I just turned around and walked toward the classroom.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

I groaned. This kid wouldn't stop would he?

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"It is in my world."

"Honestly though."

I stopped again. "You wanna know why?"

"Yeah."

"Because she fucking likes Strider. Fucking Strider is this amazing cool kid and I'm not and that's the end of it okay?"

He didn't say anything, so I turned around on my heels and continued walking.

I heard his footsteps behind me and he didn't say anything until we got to the Bio lab.

"Where should I sit?"

"You can sit beside me because no one sits there." I wasn't exactly excited to have John sitting beside me but it was kind of hard to do biology when you didn't have a bio partner.

I started to take books out of my backpack when suddenly, I heard a new voice.

"Hey John! How did your first two classes go for you?" The voice was cheery and was obviously a female's voice.

I rolled my eyes and came to the conclusion that I was going to hate this kid…Until I looked up.

There was a girl who looked sorta like John but prettier…._A lot _prettier. She had long straight black hair that went down to her waist; He was wearing a blue strapless dress with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, black tights, and blue shoes. Her green eyes sparkled underneath her rounded glasses and her smile beamed…Holy shit…

"Hey Jade, my first two classes were alright, what about yours?"

She smiled. "I made two friends!"

John smiled at her. "That's good."

She nodded.

"I guess I made a few friends as well."

She smiled widely at him. "That's good." Suddenly, she turned to look at me and my heart almost stopped.

"And who's this?" She asked John while looking at me.

"Oh, Jade, this is Karkat Vantas. Karkat, this is Jade."

Jade smiled at me and waved. "Hi Karkat!"

I didn't know what to do! I completely panicked!

"Uhh…Hi." I replied then opened my biology textbook and pretended to read it.

I watched Jade from the corner of my eye. She turned back to John then whispered:

"Well uh…He seems…pleasant…"

John shrugged. "He's grumpy but he's cool."

I rolled my eyes.

Jade nodded. "Well, I'm going to go find a place to sit now. I'll see you at lunch there are some things that I want to tell you."

John nodded and I watched as Jade walked to the front of the classroom and found an empty spot to sit at. Once I was sure that she wasn't watching us I turned to John.

"Who the hell was that?" I demanded.

He looked at me confused. "Umm…My sister?"

I turned to look at her. "Holy shit…" I whispered.

John started laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

John shook his head. "Remember when I said that you liked Terezi?"

I nodded. "Yeah…what about it?"

"I take it back."

_Kay guys, that's all I got for now! I'll update ASAP! I'm on spring break right now and I promised my friend that I would work on this fanfic while she's in Europe so I plan to write more this week! Sorry if I don't update though! D: anyways, ttyl!_

_~90sbaby112_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sooooo sorry! I really really really REALLY wanted to update but i couldn't for a couple reasons. 1.) i couldn't get any insperation 2.) i got grounded 3.) i'm not really grounded anymore but my dad still won't let me have my laptop back and i'm not allowed to use the family computer. So now, i had to do all my typing after school on the school computers. It's really hard to do that when i have writers block and when i have homework i need to work on :( But anyways, i'm really sorry for all the mistakes. Like i said, i typed this on a school computer and i was mostly just watching out for teachers...So yeah, i'm sorry again but i hope you enjoy this! :D _

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter three:

***Vriska's POV***

I blew out a giant puff of grey smoke and watched it float above my head. I watched it hover and then disintegrate with the wind. I was supposed to be in math class. I should've really been there; after all, I only had a 57% in that class. I was holding on to that 57% with dear life.

"What ya thinking about VrisSis?" Gamzee snapped me back to earth.

I sighed and turned back to Gamzee who was leaning against a tree smoking weed.

"Nothing much." I replied and brought the cigarette back to my mouth.

He chuckled. "You thinking about TavBro?"

I blew out more smoke and shook my head.

"No."

He chuckled again. "Yeah right."

He brought the weed back to his mouth and blew out, causing me to cough.

"Damn it Gamzee! You know I hate the smell of your weed!"

He laughed. "You might not hate it so much if you motherfucking tried it."

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah right, as if I'm going to intoxicate my lung with that crap. I'll stick to my cigarettes."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh the irony." He mumbled under his breath.

I was about to punch him in the gut, when he motioned behind me.

"Here comes your boyfriend."

I was about to groan out loud when I remembered that Gamzee didn't know that I hated my boyfriend. I held in the groan of frustration and turned around to look at Tavros who was walking toward me with a grin on his face. I sighed and slapped on a smile. He walked up to me and rested his hands on my waist. I dropped the cigarette that was still in my hand and stepped on it with the tip of my shoe, and then I turned to look up at Tavros.

"Hey." I greeted him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled maliciously and kissed my lips.

I was shocked at first, mostly because I didn't want to kiss him, but eventually I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer to him. He began to lick my lips so that I would allow him entry, I opened my mouth and his tongue intertwined with mine.

I hated it. I hated all of it, but there was a time when I did love him. We had been dating for a little bit over a year. I'd known him since I was a child and now that I look back on it; I liked him from the start. I just thought that he would never like me. I mean, I was this mean bully that everyone hated and he was a shy awkward type of guy. I was always so mean to him but it turned out that he liked me back…Although, right after we started dating he turned into a big douche bag…I really don't know why and I like to tell myself that the old Tavros will come back but it's a lie and I know it. I should just stop hoping and live with it.

His arms began to travel up my back and then they started to braid in my hair. Gosh, I wish he didn't play with my hair. He knows I hate it when he plays with my hair! He suddenly stopped and looked down at me.

"Your hair feels thinner."

I bit my lip. "Yeah what about it?" I snapped.

He continued to run his fingers through it. "It felt a bit thicker before."

I sighed heavily and slapped his hands away and then I pushed him away.

"You know I hate it when you play with my hair."

He sighed, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry Vriska."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. He didn't sound very sorry. His apology sounded like an I'm-not-really-sorry-but-I'm-just-going-to-say-tha t-I-am-so-that-I-can-continue-making-out-with-you kind of apology.

He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Vriska." He repeated but this time in a lower voice. "I won't mess with your hair again."

He was about to kiss me again when Gamzee cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but I'd rather not stand here and watch you guys motherfucking make out."

Tavros let go of me and stepped toward Gamzee.

"Well, then you can leave!" He shouted.

I groaned and face palmed. Tavros would've never dared yell at Gamzee like that. Not his old self anyway, but he had really changed.

Gamzee laughed manically. "Calm down TavBro. Plus, I think I speak for everyone else who's out here skipping classes. We would rather not stand around and watch you two make out."

"Well, then why don't you all leave?!" Tavros shouted back.

"We can't leave the Motherfucking School."

"Tavros-"

"FINE! I'll just take Vriska and we'll make out somewhere else!"

_Oh hell no. _He was about to take my hand when I pulled away.

Both Gamzee and Tavros gave me a shocked look.

"I'm leaving." I said and turned around to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Tavros called from behind me.

"To math class!" I answered without looking back as I opened the school doors and walked in.

***Jade's POV***

"So John, who was your friend?" I asked him when the bell rang for lunch.

"Who?" John asked confused.

"The really grumpy one who sat beside you during bio!"

"Oh! Karkat!"

I nodded. "Yeah him!"

"Wait a minute, you already asked about him, why are you asking again?"

I felt my face turn red and then I shrugged. "He he, no reason."

John gave me a curious glance but then shrugged. "Who are you sitting with at lunch?"

"I was going to sit with my friend Feferi what about you?"

"I'll probably sit with Karkat."

I nodded. "Alright, that's cool; I'll see you later then John!"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, see ya."

I was about to walk away when I suddenly remembered something.

"John! Wait, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"There's someone I need to warn you about!"

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "Who?"

"This girl named Vriska Serket! Apparently she's the big bully of the school and she's really mean! It's best to stay clear of her; I just thought you'd want to know since you were already really nervous about coming here."

He smiled at me and looked amused. "Don't worry Jade, I already know about her."

I felt slightly embarrassed and slightly confused. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's in my chemistry class."

"Oh, well at least now I know for sure that you know about her!"

He smiled at me and then hugged me. "Yeah, you're a good sister. I'll see you at lunch maybe."

I hugged him back and nodded. "Yep! See you later John!"

I ran down the hallway, eager to find Feferi and sit with her at lunch. I ran to the main floor and tried to find my way to the lunch room. When I finally found it, I saw Feferi standing next to the entrance waiting for me. Her face brightened up when she saw me.

"Hi Jade!"

I smiled back and waved. "Hi Feferi."

I walked up to her. "This is so exciting! My old school didn't have a lunch room!"

Feferi gave me a surprised look. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, our school was very small. We didn't even have enough lockers."

"Wow, well this must be a big change for you."

"Yeah it is."

"Well, let me buy you something for lunch then."

"Oh, it's really no need-"

"No, I insist! I mean, you're probably really hungry."

As if right on cue, my stomach grumbled. I didn't feel like arguing.  
"Alright, let's go."

We lined up, picked up trays, and then picked the stuff we wanted to eat. In all honesty, all the food looked disgusting, the macaroni and cheese didn't even look like macaroni and cheese! So I just ended up taking a bag of chips, a bottle of pop and a cookie. I followed Feferi to a circular table at the end of the room next to a big window.

"So, have you seen any cute guys yet?" Feferi asked as we sat down.

I was about to shake my head when I suddenly remembered the one boy that I instantly fell in love with. I didn't notice that I was blushing until Feferi giggled.

"I'm taking that as a yes! Who is it?!" She shouted in excitement. I was about to answer when suddenly, someone set their tray down across from me.

I looked up and saw a tall, skinny girl, with maroon coloured hair, chocolate brown eyes, and crimson lips. She looked beautiful except for the emotionless expression on her face. She pulled a chair out and gently sat down.

Feferi bit her lip. "Hi Aradia."

Aradia looked up at her with a blank look on her face. She sighed heavily and then nodded.

"Hello Feferi, how are you?"

"I'm great, what about you?"

Aradia shrugged. "I've been doing okay I guess."

Feferi suddenly looked uncomfortable but then remembered that I was sitting beside her.

"Hey Aradia, have you met Jade yet!?"

Aradia shook her head slowly. "No, I haven't."

I felt the need to speak. "Hello Aradia, I'm Jade Harley! I just moved here with my brother John!"

Aradia nodded. "Ah yes, the new kids. I've heard a lot about you."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "You have?"

"Yes, mostly from Sollux."

"Who's Sollux?"

"OMG! You still have to meet Sollux!" Feferi exclaimed.

"Who's Sollux?" I repeated.

"Feferi's boyfriend." Aradia replied. "And my ex."

I suddenly felt the air get heavy. I think Aradia felt it too because she suddenly shook her head and said:

"Don't worry about it. Sollux and I obviously couldn't work out…Feferi is perfect for Sollux."

Even though she said it in a monotone voice, I could hear a tad bit of sadness behind it. I frowned. I really like Feferi but I could tell that Aradia really liked this boy Sollux, and even though I hadn't met the guy I could tell that Aradia would be more perfect for him than Feferi.

"SOLLUX!"

I was suddenly snapped out of my train of thought when Feferi shouted across the lunch room and waved both her arms in the air.

I turned and saw a scrawny boy with dyed black hair, black shirt, grey skinny jeans, and a white shoe and a black one…It was odd but I had to admit, it looked good on him. He also wore 3D glasses (one red lens and one blue lens)…Must be his eye sight. He saw Feferi and then smiled; he walked over to us and sat beside Feferi.

I looked over at Aradia and saw her picking the crust off her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I turned back to Sollux.

"Hey Feferi what'th up?" He asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She giggled and blushed. "Nothing, just here with Aradia and my new friend Jade!"

Sollux raised an eyebrow and then turned to look at me.

He reached his arm out so that I could shake it.

"Hey, I'm Thollux Captor."

"I'm Jade Harley. I just moved here with my brother John."

"Yeah I know, I've heard a lot about you and John."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "How?"

He motioned behind me.

I turned around and saw John walking with the boy that I thought was incredibly cute.

"KK." Sollux replied.

***Karkat's POV***

Suddenly, I froze.

"Uh-I-uh- let's go sit somewhere else Egbert!" I shouted and was about to turn around when John stopped me.

"Why?"

I looked back to the table where I saw Sollux, Feferi, Aradia, and Jade… I turned back to John.

"Because I remember that I don't like Feferi."

He gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Because she uh-" I hesitated.

He waited. "She's just annoying okay and she's dating my best friend! Gosh! Do you know how annoying it is to have your best friend dating the most annoying cheerleader in the fucking school?!"

John shrugged. "I can only imagine."

"UGH! Let's just go somewhere else."

He shrugged again. "Alright."

We were about to walk away when I suddenly noticed Strider walking up to the table, introducing himself to Jade and then sitting beside her.

I grabbed John's arm. "On second thought, I think I like Feferi now."

I dragged him to the table and sat beside Strider who was talking to Jade.

"Hey Strider." I said bitterly.

He raised his eyebrows behind his stupid shades and turned to look at me.

"Oh hey Karkat, what's up?"

I growled and then put on a fake smile. "Nothing much, just here about to eat lunch with my bestest pall John!"

I put an arm around John and tried to hug him but he wouldn't stop squirming.

"I'm your bestest pall?" John asked sounding extremely confused.

"Yeah! Of course you are fuckass!" I shouted through my teeth.

He looked up at me and he must've seen the pleading in my eyes because he nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Karkat and I are best palls?"

I suddenly saw Jade's big bright eyes staring at John and me. I let go of John and then put my attention on her.

"Hey Harley, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah right…" I heard John mumble beside me.

I stepped on his toes with my foot.

"Ow!"

I had to stop myself from groaning and rolling my eyes.

Jade chuckled nervously. "How's it going Karkat?"

I shrugged. "Oh ya know, it's going great…How'd you like your first day so far?"

She gave me a small smile. "It's going great! I really like going to an actual high school! My old school was really small it hardly felt like a high school!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you like it now but I give you a week. You'll _despise _it."

She giggled which surprised me. I smiled.

"You're funny." She stated.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Thanks."

I had forgotten that Dave was sitting beside me until he cleared his throat. I turned to face him and saw that he was smirking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing." He suddenly stood up. "I'm…Going to go find Terezi." He said and then turned around to walk away.

I was now left staring at Jade's gorgeous green eyes. She was giving me a small smile. Gosh! Why was her smile so damn cute!? I suddenly noticed that she was blushing and she let out a small giggle.

"I like you."

That caught me by surprise. "Y-you d-do?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I really want to be friends with you."

All my hope suddenly popped like a balloon. Damn it! What the hell was I thinking?! Jade Harley would never go for a fuckass like me! I should just accept it! But, I'd take what I could get.

I nodded. "I want to be your friend too Jade…"

_kay that's it! Hope you don't hate me too much! i'm going to start typing chapter four ASAP!_

_~90sbaby112_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay hi guys, a couple things:_

_1. I didn't really have time to proof read because I finished this at 12:15 am and I didn't want to get caught by my parents so I quickly finished the chapter and wanted to post it cuz I haven't updated in a while. So sorry for any mistakes._

_2. I'm free for summer so I should be able to update more often._

_3. I've been thinking of more ideas for this fic and realised that there's going to be A LOT of drama in the future chapters which is good news for you! :D_

_But yeah that's about it. I hope you enjoy it and sorry again for the mistakes!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter Four:

***Vriska's POV***

"Why do you keep looking over there?"

"Wh-huh?" I was snapped back to earth when I heard Tavros' voice from beside me.

I turned to see him giving me a disconcerted look.

"Why were you looking over there?"

"Over where?" I asked feeling a bit disconnected from the world.

He motioned behind me toward the lunch table where Karkat, Feferi, Aradia, Sollux, John, and some other new kid were sitting at.

I turned back to look at them and felt the tips of my lips twitch as I tried to keep myself from smiling. They looked like they were having so much fun…They looked so…So…_Happy._

I heard Tavros let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Vriska, why are you wasting time with those losers?"

My head snapped back toward him. I was going to tell him that he didn't have to be such a douche. Those "losers" had his back since elementary school and throughout grade nine. I was going to shout at him and tell him that he was the loser but I didn't…I…I couldn't. So, I just wrapped m arms across my chest and sighed. I turned back to look at them and said:

"I used to be friends with those losers…" I said it in a voice too low for Tavros or anyone at the table to hear.

I felt a tear tickle the corner of my eye trying to push its way out. I quickly brushed it away as Gamzee cleared his throat.

"Alright Motherfuckers," He said in his stoner voice. "We have some very motherfucking business to discuss."

"What business?" my annoying hipster friend Eridan said as he began picking at his cafeteria noodles with his plastic fork. Gamzee's mouth turned into a wide clown smile.

"My motherfucking party!" He shouted almost loud enough that the whole lunch room couch hear.

"Shh!" Equius hushed. "You must not swear so loudly!"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Equius, I think you're the only one in the whole entire world that doesn't swear!"

"That is not true. Nepeta doesn't swear."

Nepeta jumped at the sound of her name. I turned to look at her. She was sitting beside Equius blushing. She began to scratch her arm awkwardly.

"That's only because you don't let her!" I snapped.

"Of course I don't! She's much too young to-"

"She's seventeen you bozo!"

"Wrong. She's sixteen, she turns seventeen in August."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, she's waaaaaay too young!" I shouted sarcastically. "I'm sixteen too you idiot!"

He looked shocked. "You are?"

I groaned. "Yes I am! I just turned sixteen three months ago in October!"

"Oh, that's right…You were born on Halloween…"

I face palmed. "Oh my gosh…"

Nepeta decided to speak up. "B-but it's okay! I don't mind not swearing!"

"But you do swear Nep." Eridan added. "I've heard you."

Nepeta's eyes grew wide and she started biting her bottom lip.

Equius looked down at her. "Is this true Nepeta?"

Nepeta looked down at her lap and frowned.

I groaned again. "Damn it Equius! You don't _own _her nor can you control her! Sure she maybe your little sister but that doesn't mean you can tell her what to do!" I gave him a sly smile. "Plus, I bet Aradia swears too!"

He facial features tightened. "Don't bring Aradia into this!"

"Stop fighting!" Nepeta squealed.

"Nepeta, why do you even hang out with us?"

We all turned to glare at Tavros who looked at all of us with the most confused face ever.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"UGH! All of you drive me insane!" I shouted and started pulling my hair, having this sudden urge to pull it out.

"Whoa, chill VrisSis. This isn't meant to be stressful!"

I gave Gamzee a death glare.

He just smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the table.

I felt all eyes fixed on me. Everyone had gone quiet.

I sighed. "Continue."

"Right, so my dad and his wife are out of town and won't be back until next Tuesday. So…I'm having a party at my house!" I could hear a stupid smile in his voice.

"Where did your parents go?" Tavros asked.

Gamzee shrugged. "Nowhere important. My dad and his wife wanted to get out of the house so they went to our lake about three hours from here."

I frowned when he said 'my dad and his wife' instead of 'my dad and my stepmom'. I hadn't asked Gamzee much about his parents and he didn't really talk about them often. The only thing he has told us though, was that he _hated _his step mom.

"What about your brother?" I asked, head still on the table.

"Kurloz is cool with it! He's gonna supply the booze!"

"So, when is it?" Eridan asked.

"I'm thinking probably Friday. So, we've got four days to invite as many motherfucking people as we can."

I rolled my eyes. "That'll be easy; we're top shit around here. Who _wouldn't _want to get invited to a party by us?"

"I think the real question is who would want to go to a party knowing that _you _were going to be there?" Equius mumbled.

My head snapped up. "Fuck you!" I spat. "Fuck you and your sweaty towels and your 'old school' ways! FUCK YOU!"

"Miss. Serket!"

I jumped and then groaned at the all too familiar voice.

I spun around. "What do you want Scratch?"

He narrowed his beady eye at me.

"My Office. Now."

I sighed heavily and stood up.

I grabbed my backpack from the ground and turned to my 'friends'.

"I'll see you guys later."

I spun around and started walking away before they could say anything.

"Talk to ya later VrisSis!" Gamzee called.

"Text me!" I shouted back as I followed Scratch out of the lunchroom.

***John's POV***

We all watched as Vriska followed Principal Scratch out of the lunchroom after shouting at Equius at the top of her lungs. The lunchroom had gone dead silent for a moment or two but then it was filled with the sound of people chatting again.

"Oh dear." Feferi said. "Looks like Vriska's in trouble again."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You sound so surprised."

Feferi sighed. "Well, I'm not but…But…"

"I still care for her." Aradia interrupted by speaking silently while looking down at her unfinished lunch.

Everyone at the table besides Jade and I stared at her with a puzzled look. Jade and I just exchanged glances.

"AA how can you even thay that? After what she did to you!" Sollux demanded.

Aradia sighed. "I'm not one to hold a grudge you know…And she was my best friend at one point."

I narrowed my eyebrows, suddenly intrigued.

"Are you crazy Megido?!" Karkat shouted.

"She did shit to you that even _I _haven't forgiven her for!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"What did she do to you?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Jade's voice.

Everyone turned to look at her, she blushed.

"Well, it's just that you guys keep talking about the stuff she's done and how terrible she is…I'm just…curious…"

Aradia shook her head slowly. "It's okay, I understand."

There was an awkward silence until Aradia shook her head again.

"I'll tell you someday but not today…" She took a deep breath.

Jade blushed even more and looked embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry for asking."

Aradia smiled slightly and shook her head. "Don't be it's okay."

There was a moment of awkward silence when Karkat cleared his throat.

"Hey John, the bell's about to ring. We should make our way to English."

I nodded and stood up. Karkat turned to Jade and smiled.

"What class do you have next?"

"Art."

"Cool, Terezi has that next too so you could find her if you can't find the art room."

Jade smiled back. "Thanks Karkat! I'll talk to you later!"

A light blush formed on Karkat's cheeks.

"See ya later Harley."

He then turned to me. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed him out. "Once we had stepped out of the lunch room the first bell rang.

I followed Karkat up the stairs to the second floor.

I should've been looking at my surroundings just so I could memorize the way but I couldn't concentrate. I was too busy thinking about the beautiful Vriska Serket. She didn't look so bad to me, but then again, I didn't really know her…But since I didn't really know her I should probably not go by the things that other people tell me. But, what if the things that people said were true? But what if they weren't? Those thoughts kept intertwining in my head. It was driving me insane and Karkat noticed.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" He demanded, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"W-what?"

"What's the matter with you? You look like you're deep in thought."

"Oh, uh…I'm sorry."

"You're not thinking about a girl are you?"

"_What?_"

He laughed. "Which girl is it?"

"What?"

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at me.

"You stopped me in the middle of the hallway and demanded to know if I liked Terezi…Now I'm doing the same thing to you.

I blushed. "No one. L-let's go to class."

He reached his hand out to stop me.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere until you tell me who you're thinking about."

"I'd rather not."

"That's too fucking bad."

"Karkat, we're going to be late."

"Then you better hurry."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

I sighed and look at a clock in the hallway. Only one more minute until the second bell rang…I had never been late to class…Ever.

I groaned. "Fine! I can't get Vriska out of my mind!"

He raised his eyebrows and tried to keep his lips from twitching.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

It wasn't long before he started laughing.

"Right, good one Egbert."

I watched him laugh in the middle of the hallway. When he saw that I wasn't laughing, his smile disappeared.

"Wait, you were serious?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I was serious Karkat."

I said and started walking forward even though I had no idea where the classroom was.

"Hey Egbert! Classroom's right here!"

I turned and saw Karkat leaning against the wall right beside the classroom door.

I sighed and felt slightly embarrassed. We walked into the classroom and sat down right as the bell rang.

I sighed in relief and turned to Karkat who was glaring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Vriska Serket?! Are you fucking crazy?!" He shouted in a whisper.

"What?! What's wrong with that?!"

"UGH! Everything is wrong with that! Vriska isn't a very good person! You know she's also the reason that Terezi's blind!"

I sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes I heard."

"Hey boys." A voice from right behind me made Karkat and I jump.

We exchanged glances and froze.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat! Don't be rude! Introduce me to your friend!"

Karkat and I both turned our heads to face the beautiful Vriska Serket. She was sitting in the seat behind mine. I gulped and felt my face turn red.

"What are you doing here?!" Karkat suddenly yelled.

"I'm in this class idiot!" Vriska snapped.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Since when?!"

"Since the beginning of the semester!"

"Bullshit!"

"No it's true! I just usually skip so that's why you don't see me here." She is in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I thought you were at Scratch's office."

"I was but then the bell rang and he let me go." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Karkat grumbled something under his breath. Vriska then turned to me and held out her hand.

"I'm Vriska Serket." She said in an entirely different tone of voice. It wasn't the mean snarky tone she used with Karkat. It was a sweet and almost innocent like tone. I looked up at her eyes…Gosh I swear they were glistening…

"Um, it's just a hand you know…I don't bite."

I shook my head and snapped myself back into reality.

"Oh, yeah…" I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm John Egbert."

She gave me a small smile. "Hi John."

I blushed even harder.

I hadn't noticed that I was still holding onto her hand until she cleared her throat and said:

"John, you can let go now."

"Oh, yeah right sorry."

I let go of her hand and sensed my ears grow red.

Vriska giggled. The sound seemed to surprise her as well as me. She cleared her throat again.

"So, what class do you have next?"

"Oh I, I'm not sure let me check."

I was about to pull out my schedule when Karkat turned back to look at Vriska.

"Can you shut up!? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Concentrate on what the teacher isn't even here!" Vriska shouted back.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Vriska rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

Karkat sighed heavily and turned back around. Vriska looked back at me.

She didn't say anything, we just kind of stared at each other until I realised that she was still waiting for me to answer her question. I pulled out my schedule.

"I have history."

She nodded. "Me too…Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. English."

She smirked. "Same."

I smiled back. "Cool, so I'll see you next period?"

She shook her head. "Probably not."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm skipping."

"You skip class?"

She nodded. "Yeah, plus it's not like any of these shitty classes are going to help me later on in my life…And I'm pretty sure that Mr. English hates me."

"Well maybe he wouldn't 'hate' you so much if you actually did your work and showed up to his class!" Karkat suddenly snapped.

Vriska groaned. "Who the hell asked you?!"

Karkat laughed humourlessly. "I can't _believe _that I was friends with you!"

Vriska flinched as if she had been hit by a rock. She frowned slightly but then put on a mean face.

"I can't believe I was friends with a big loser like you! To think that I called you my best friend from kindergarten to grade eight!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You're such a bitch you know that? It's all your fault that my friends are falling apart."

Vriska clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She was about to shout something at Karkat when suddenly, without thinking I placed a hand on one of her fists. She gasped and looked at me. She must have seen the pleading in my eyes because she relaxed and took a deep breath. She ignored Karkat and decided not to look at him anymore. Instead she kept her attention on me.

"So, where did you move here from?" She asked with her eyes closed as she tried to calm down.

"Um, from a small town about thirty minutes away from here."

"That's not too far…Why did you move?" She asked while her eyes were still closed.

I shrugged. "My dad wanted to move closer to the city."

Her eyes fluttered open. "But, you only lived thirty minutes away…"

I nodded. "Yeah, but you know how much it snows here during the winter. It was really hard to drive to the city for groceries or doctors' appointments during the winter… The snow turned a thirty minute drive into an hour drive."

Vriska nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

Suddenly, Karkat sighed heavily.

"Kay so it's been about ten minutes and the teacher isn't here…It's officially a free period."

He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He looked down at me.

"You coming?"

"Uh-I…" I hesitated and looked between him and Vriska.

Vriska lifted her eyebrows at me and shook her head. "It's okay John, I have to go meet Tavros anyway."

"Um, okay?" I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

Vriska stood up at as well. "I'll see you around John."

I nodded. "Um yeah see ya."

She gave me one last smile before walking out of the classroom.

***Vriska's POV***

I walked out the back of the school and saw leaning on a street lamp while smoking. I walked up to him and took the cigarette from his mouth and plopped it in mine.

He smiled at me and kissed my head.

"Hey babe."

I raised an eyebrow at him and breathed out.

"Babe?"

He kissed my forehead, cheek, and neck.

"Yeah, babe." He replied.

"Tavros-"

He stopped me by kissing me. I rolled my eyes but kissed back.

He made me drop the cigarette and put his arms around me, squeezing me.

I had no other choice but to do the same. He started kissing me harder and passionately. I was going to tell him to stop but I didn't, I couldn't bring myself to. I'd always beat myself up to for it. Tavros and I would always make out, we'd never go all the way but we've come pretty close to it. I didn't like it, it made me feel uncomfortable but I just couldn't bring myself to say no. I couldn't bring my mouth to open and say 'stop' so I let him kiss me. I let him touch me and I let him take me to second base.

We continued making out for a while longer and then he broke away.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and hesitated.

I sighed. "Tavros if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to be worrying about it."

He cupped the back of my head with his hand.

"I love you Vriska." He said as he pierced his eyes in mine.

"Um, okay why are you-"

He slammed his lips on mine again and kissed me lasciviously.

I gently pushed him away. "Tavros no."

He groaned. "Vriska we've been dating for about a year now-"

"Yes I know we have, but I just…I don't feel comfortable doing it right now…You promised you would wait."

He sighed heavily. "I just…I don't know if I can wait any longer."

I bit my lip. "Look Tav, let's just wait a _little _while longer okay? I promise you won't have to wait much longer but just a little while longer please?"

He didn't reply.

I squeezed my eyes tight. "I-I love you too…I just…right now we can go to second base but we can't have sex yet…Just wait a tiny bit longer…Please…?"

He didn't say anything. At first I thought he was mad at me. I was about to say his name when he started kissing me again. He pulled away and brought his lips to my ear.

"For a little while longer." He whispered.

I nodded. "For a little while longer…"

***John's POV***

The rest of the day went by really fast. Karkat and I went to the library for the rest of period four and played online games. When the bell rang Karkat showed me to the history room and that class was pretty much boring. Afterwards, Jade and I stood outside the school with our new friends and waited for our rides.

"So, first day at a new school done!" Feferi cheered.

Jade laughed. "Yeah it was great."

"How did you like it John?" Feferi asked.

I nodded. "It actually wasn't as bad as I thought."

Jade beamed. "See John I told you you would like it!"

I smiled and was about to reply when Sollux motioned behind us.

"Uh, guyth why ith Vrithka walking toward uth?"

We all turned and watched in confusion as Vriska walked towards us with a cigarette in her hand. She walked up to us (well me actually) and smiled.

There was an awkward silence until she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say that Gamzee is having a party at his house this weekend and if you wanted to come you can… That goes for all of you…You're _all _invited."

She didn't give us a chance to say anything. She just turned around and walked away.

_That's about it! Oh and two more things. I probably won't update until after this weekend and then I won't update for about four days because I'm going to camp…yeah that's it! Hope you enjoyed and it again SO SORRY for the mistakes…I'll fix them later…gosh I feel like such a bad writer! Anyways! See ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys,_

_I just came back from camp yesterday and it was really fun but really tiring! I was going to update yesterday but I felt asleep instead (sorry!). Anyways, I hope you like this chapter there's not a lot of John/Vriska in it but it does consist of things that will be important later in the plot. So I hope you enjoy!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter five:

***John's POV***

"So, how was your first day?" Our dad asked as we sat at our round table eating supper. I was about to open my mouth to answer, but Jade beat me to it.

"It was great! All my classes are fantastic and I met some really nice people!"

Our dad chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."

He turned to me.

"What about you John?"

I cracked a small grin. "It was actually a lot better than I thought it was be."

My dad smiled at that. "I told you didn't I? There was no need to be as nervous as you were."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"So tell me about your new friends." Even though Dad was looking at me when he said it, Jade answered.

"Ooo!" She squealed. "I met this really nice girl in my first period class! Her name is Feferi and she was the first to talk to me! Oh and I met her boyfriend Sollux and I also met Aradia! Aww…Aradia…I feel so bad for her because she used to date Feferi's boyfriend and I can tell that she still likes him! I mean, Feferi's my friend and all but I think Sollux and Aradia is a much better pairing than Sollux and Feferi…Oh! And I also met Dave and Terezi and…" She suddenly stopped her storm of chatter and blushed.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And," She started speaking softly. "And Karkat…"

Dad chuckled a bit. "Tell me more about this… _Karkat_."

Jade shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. He's in my third period class and in my last period he makes me smile even though he's so grumpy!" As she described Karkat her face blushed even more.

Dad raised both of his eyebrows and tried to hold in laughter.

"What?!" Jade snapped.

Dad laughed and shook his head. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyebrows until he had settled down. He then turned back to me.

"What about you John? Did you make friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah I did, I met the same people that Jade did and I think I might end up being really good friends with Karkat."

He nodded slowly as if trying to process everything…Not that there was much to process but okay…

"Why do you think that? I mean, don't get me wrong it's good but why do you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Well you see, first I met Dave and then I met Karkat. I sit in-between both of them in my first period class. But, I don't know I just kind of hit it off better with Karkat."

Dad nodded again. "Well that's good that you found a good friend."

I nodded. "Yeah and then there's this girl-" I quickly stopped myself in midsentence. I wasn't sure if I should mention Vriska or not but it was too late. Dad was already looking at me with an intrigued look in his face and Jade was narrowing her beady eyes at me.

I sighed and felt my ears grow hot.

"What girl?" Dad spoke slowly.

"Yeah John…_What girl_?" Jade asked but I could tell from the look on her face that she knew what girl I was talking about.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "There's this girl in my chemistry and English class. Her name is Vriska Serket."

"John!" Jade shouted. "I told you to stay clear of her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jade she's not so bad! She's really nice I had a decent conversation with her during period four when the teacher wasn't in the room!"

Jade let out a heavy sigh. "But everyone has told me that she's a bad person! Not to mention the stuff she did to Aradia!"

"Jade, you don't even know what she did to Aradia! It might have been a huge misunderstanding!"

Jade was about to shout something back when Dad interrupted her.

"Whoa you guys! Calm down!"

Jade gave an annoyed eye rolled and folded her arms across her chest.

Dad looked at me.

"Tell me about her."

I nodded and felt myself blush a light pink.

"Well like I said I saw her in chemistry class but I didn't actually _meet _her until English class. She seems harmless and she also seems really nice, she asked me about where we used to live and stuff….I don't care what everyone says about her, I truly believe that she's not a bad person!" I almost shouted the last sentence.

Jade huffed.

Dad glanced at her and then turned to me.

"It sounds like you like this girl."

I blushed and was about to say something when again, Jade interrupted me.

"No! He doesn't like her! He only _just _met her! Plus, he just got out of a relationship with Rose remember!"

Dad nodded. "Oh yeah, Rose! Do you still talk to her John?"

I nodded and felt slightly annoyed. "Yeah I still talk to her but it doesn't matter I'm over her! I truly am! Even if I wasn't, I would do my best to move on because she didn't want to have a long distance relationship."

"But you only live thirty minutes away from her." Dad pointed out.

I nodded. "Yeah I know but she also had a crush on that one girl Kanaya. We broke it off and then she started dating Kanaya." I explained.

"See! He sounds so heartbroken!" Jade shouted.

Dad and I gave her a confused glance.

"What are you talking about Jade? John doesn't sound heartbroken. As a-matter-of-fact I think he's already moved on." Dad said.

"No he hasn't he's just in denial!"

I sighed. "Jade, I honestly have no idea what you have against Vriska, she's not so bad. Maybe if you got to know her you would see."

She frowned. "I'm sorry John I really am. It's just that everyone has been telling me about her and I just don't want you to get hurt. I really care about you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks for worrying about me Jade, really it means a lot to me but I can handle myself." I took a deep breath. "I just feel like I really need to be friends with her, and if I get hurt then you have every right to say 'I told you so'…Alright?"

Jade frowned more but then sighed defeat. "Oh, alright!"

***Vriska's POV***

I jumped at the sound of my front door opening and then slamming shut. I groaned as I realised that my mom was home. I swung my legs over my bed and gently let my socked feet touch the dirty white carpet. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room into the living room where I saw my mom kicking her shoes off and head toward the refrigerator to get another beer.

I sighed and followed her into the kitchen of the stupid crummy apartment. I sat on the counter as I watched her rummage through the fridge and then groan loudly.

"Vriska!" She shouted while her head was still in the fridge.

I sighed. "I'm right here."

She poked her head out of the fridge and turned to look at me.

"There's no more beer." She commented.

"I know there's no more beer…What do you want me to do about it?" I asked. I didn't know why I asked, I knew exactly what she wanted.

"I need you to go out and get me some."

I sighed again. "Mom, I can't."

She glared at me. "Why not?"

"Because I'm in grade eleven and I'm only 16! If I get caught buying you alcohol I might get arrested!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't see how that's my problem. If you're not careful enough that's your fault."

I didn't know why but those words felt like a punch in the face.

"What are you doing out of your room anyway?" She asked as she looked back in the fridge.

"I came to see if you had any money on you…"

She froze and then looked at me. "What for?"

I gulped. "Well, I'm hungry and there's no food in the fridge."

She took a step back, put her hands on her hips, and nodded.

"Yeah I can see that." She almost shouted and then turned to stare at me.

She shook her head slowly as if she was disgusted by what she was looking at.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Vriska." She whispered.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Vriska, I cannot keep giving you money so that you can eat. You are 16 now and you have to learn to take care of yourself."

My jaw dropped. "Mom, _what are you talking about_? I've been taking care of myself ever since I was little! The only reason I can't go out and get a job is because I have to be at home taking care of things that _you're _too lazy to take care of!" I immediately regretted shouting that.

Mom glared at me and I gulped, knowing what was going to happen next.

She balled a fist in my hair and pulled me off the counter.

"Ow!" I shouted.

She slammed me against the wall and snarled.

"You will not use that tone of voice with me again! Do you hear that young lady?!"

I felt tears falling down my eyes. It made me mad. "Yes I hear you! Now get the fuck off of me!"

She was about to let go of me when she suddenly stopped and ran her fingers through my hair and felt my scalp.

_Oh shit…_

"Have you been pulling your hair out again?!" she shouted.

I hesitated and felt tears weigh down on my eyes.

"Did you?!" She shouted louder and pulled my hair again.

"Ow! Yes! God damn it! Yes I have been pulling it out! " I shouted. "But-not as much anymore! I only pull out little strands not big chunks like I did when I was thirteen!" I quickly added to see if that would cut me any slack.

She let go of me and took a step back. It looked like she was studying me from head to toe.

Right when I thought she was going to leave me alone she brought her hand back and slapped me across the face.

I touched the stinging cheek where she had slapped and flinched. Yeah, it would leave another bruise.

"Do you _want _to be bald Vriska!?"

"No-"

"Do you want to have constant headaches all the time?!"

"No."

"Do you want people to see that you've been pulling your hair out and think that I'm a bad mom and then have them take you away from me?!"

_Yes! A hundred times yes! _"No…"

"Good, I'm glad we've cleared that up." She walked up to a drawer and then pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

"Go and buy me more beer."

I looked at her and then at the money and then back at her. I couldn't said no…I _should've _said no. I should have told her to go fuck herself and then either take the money and buy food for myself or go and find a way to get food…But I didn't…I sighed in defeat and grabbed the red 50 dollar bill from her hand.

"You have before ten o'clock." She said before walking away and locking herself in her room.

I rang the doorbell to Gamzee's mansion and started shaking nervously.

_Damn it Makara please be home…_I thought to myself over and over again.

Suddenly, after about five minutes of waiting I heard footsteps run to the door and then jiggle the doorknob. The door swung open to reveal a tall bushy haired teenage boy with clown makeup. He smiled down at me.

"What's up VrisSis?"

"I'm coming in." I stated and walked in without being invited.

Gamzee laughed. "Well make yourself at home."

He gently closed the door and watched me as I took my shoes off.

I always felt a bit off when I was at the Makara mansion…It was freaking _huge_. I just felt so out of place…Everything was so neat and pristine (unlike Gamzee but whatever). I didn't know much about the Makara family mostly because Gamzee claimed that he hated them all and wish he had nothing to do with them. But, I did know one thing. The family was fucking loaded. Gamzee was the third richest person in the whole school. Eridan was the second and then Feferi was the first but I'd never been to Ampora's house. I'd been to Feferi's house once in like grade two for a birthday party but that was forever ago so I couldn't remember much.

I turned to look at Gamzee who was giving me a lopsided smile.

"So what are you doing here Vriska?" He asked in a mellow voice. "Is your mom getting all up on ya again?"

I nodded. "You have no idea…I asked her for money for food and she freaked on me…Again…"

Gamzee smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't you worry VrisSis 'cause my refrigerator's full!"

I laughed. Gosh, it felt so good to laugh.

He laughed along with me and led me to his humongous kitchen.

He let go of me and opened his state-of-the-art fridge.

"Is there anything you're craving?" He asked.

I shrugged and sat on his granite counter top. "It doesn't really matter. I'm just starving."

He nodded understandingly. "Well we have a ton of food in here ya know but you seem like a chicken tenders and fries kind of girl."

I smiled widely and felt my stomach rumble at the thought of the food.

I nodded. "Oh my gosh yes!"

He laughed. "Coming right up."

"Should I help?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I got it, plus you're the fucking guest."

I smiled lightly. "Thanks Gam."

He smiled back. "No prob Vris."

I sat in silence as I watched him put frozen fries and chicken tenders into a small deep fryer. Afterwards, he leaned against the counter waiting for the food to be ready.

"So Vriska, how are you and Tavros?"

"Fine." I answered quickly, not wanted to talk about him.

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully.

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I won't tell TavBro, if that's what you're worried about."

I suddenly felt a strong wave of confusion hit me. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "I know you're not happy, everyone else maybe too blind to see it but I've known you all my life."

"Yeah but so has everyone else so how come you know and they don't?" I snapped.

He chuckled softly. "I just know."

He turned his attention back to the deep fryer and took out the fries and chicken tenders. He transferred them onto a plate and handed it to me.

"Eat up."

"Don't mind if I do." I picked up a fry and plopped it in my mouth.

"Seriously though, if Tavros is making you mother fucking unhappy you should leave him…You don't deserve to be so unhappy."

I looked at him with what I think was a desperate look on my face. He looked at me with an understanding look.

I then sighed and shook my head. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't leave Tavros…"

"Why are you mother fucking scared of him?"

"No! I- yes…Yes I am…Which is the stupidest thing in the world I should not be scared of that idiot!"

Gamzee nodded slowly and waited for me to say something else.

"I mean, I used to _love _him Gamzee. I used to be head over heels in love with him and he used to make me feel special but then he changed he…"

"Turned into a douche bag?" He finished the sentence for me.

I nodded. "Exactly…He turned into a douche bag."

Gamzee nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know he used to be my mother fucking best friend."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember you guys used to be really close."

Gamzee nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah we were but anyways, I understand if you don't feel ready to break up with him now but I don't like seeing you so mother fucking unhappy. But, if you ever need help or need someone to mother fucking talk to, I'm here."

I smiled and blushed (not sure why I blushed but I did). "Thanks Gamzee."

He shrugged. "It's not mother fucking problem."

I finished eating in silence and then when I was done Gamzee walked me to the door.

"Hey VrisSis, it's getting dark out there are you sure you don't want a ride?"

I shook my head as I slipped my red converse on. "It's fine Gamzee I still have something I need to take care of." I replied as the 50 dollar bill weighed in my pocket.

He nodded understandingly. "Alright, another time then."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I walked out of his doorway and sighed as I tried to figure out a way for me to go and buy beer without them asking for an ID. I've gotten beer for my mom before but I usually stole it…I've come so close to being arrested I didn't want to almost get caught again.

I was about to walk away when I heard Gamzee's voice.

"Vriska?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

I saw him holding a small card out to me. I wrinkled my eyebrows at him but then took it.

"What is this?"

"A fake ID."

I suddenly gasped and studied the card.

It had my name, picture, and my birthdate with a different year on it. It said I was 21 years old…

"Gamzee how did you know that I-" I couldn't finish the sentence…I wasn't sure why.

He shrugged again. "Like I said, I know you and plus I had a feeling."

"I didn't even know you made these."

He smiled proudly. "I'm mother fucking good at it if I do say so myself. Also, I told you I would be here if you needed help."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much Gamzee…"

He laughed and hugged back.

After a while he pulled away and I walked away. I started walking to the nearest liquor store.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling…Gamzee was a real good friend…I lost all of my friends, I had never realised how much I needed one until then…It felt nice to have a friend again.

_Kay that's it! I'll see you guys soon! Feel free to leave reviews! :D_

_~90sbaby112_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys, just wanted to say something about this chapter…I'm sorry if it's not my best one because it was really really REALLY hard for me to write. It was hard to write because I was feeling really uninspired and also because I've never ever been to a high school party in my life! (Yes I am going into grade 12 and I've never been to a high school party but in my defense my friends went and one of them said it wasn't really worth it!) Anyways, yeah and also this chapter is really long… I had to cut the party scenes into two chapters because this one was getting really long…Anyways, yeah that's it. Enjoy the chapter and I apologize for any mistakes!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter six:

***John's POV***

"Okay guys we have a very important matter to attend to!" Karkat shouted as we all stood in front of the main entrance of the school the next day waiting for the bell to ring.

"What is it?" Feferi piped up sounding excited.

"Should we go to Makara's party or not?!"

"I vote yes." Dave said nonchalantly as he leaned back against the brick wall of the school.

"Even if Serket's gonna be there?" Karkat demanded.

He shrugged. "It's not like it even matters. I mean, they're probably going to invite the whole fucking school it's not like you're gonna see her there…And if you do she'll probably leave you alone."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Dave shrugged again. "Well, I say we go, but you can ask everyone else to see what they say."

Karkat turned to look at the rest of us. "Well?"

Feferi frowned and looked like she was deep in thought. "Well, I haven't been to a party in a long time and I think it might be really fun! I think we should go!"

Karkat groaned and turned to Sollux.

"What about you?"

Sollux shrugged. "I honethtly don't thee why not. It'th been a while thinthe I partied."

Karkat let out a heavy sigh. "What about you Terezi?"

Terezi looked at Karkat with a huge smile on her face.

"You already know my answer Karkles!"

Karkat's face suddenly looked desperate. "Megido?"

Aradia looked down at her feet and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her face was emotionless as always and then she looked up at Karkat.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"UGH! Why?!"

"Hold up Karkat, you still haven't asked John and Jade." Dave said.

As soon as I heard my name I gulped and exchanged a glance with Jade.

"Well?" Karkat asked waiting for one of us to answer.

Jade bit her lip and then looked around at everyone staring at her. She blushed and suddenly looked under so much pressure.

Karkat noticed and sighed. He tried relaxing his facial features before talking to her.

"Look Jade, this isn't meant to be stressful. You just tell us if you want to go or not. It's not that hard. I won't be mad at whatever you choose."

Jade (as well as everyone else) looked shocked at Karkat's sudden sympathy. Jade relaxed a bit and cleared her throat.

"Well, I don't think it'd hurt to go. Plus, I've never really been to a high school party." She smiled shyly at Karkat.

I saw the tips of Karkat's lips twitch as he tried not to smile. Then he turned to look at me.

"How about you Egbert?"

I looked around at everyone else and then thought about it. Vriska would be there and I really wanted to see her. I didn't know why but I wanted to see her more than I ever wanted to see my own girlfriend back home! (well ex-girlfriend but you know what I mean) I looked up at Karkat and smiled.

"I say we go."

Karkat let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "I guess we're fucking going to Makara's fucking party."

Everyone cheered.

"Oh shut up you guys! The party's in three days I can still change my mind!"

Terezi giggled. "We'd still go without you Karkles."

"No you wouldn't because I'm the leader of this group!"

Terezi rolled her eyes. "Right."

The bell suddenly rang. We all went inside and waited with anticipation for Friday to come.

***Vriska's POV***

The three days before the party passed by with a blur…They were really boring actually; even my mom left me alone for those three days. Which I was awesome…I just couldn't get Tavros to leave me alone but whatever…

I had gone home with Gamzee right after school to help him prepare for the party (not that there was much to prepare for, he had everything covered). Kurloz had bought him a shit load of beer and booze and left it in the kitchen for us. He then left to go hang out with his girlfriend Meulin. Gamzee said he most likely wouldn't come home which was more than fine by him.

Gamzee also prepared food which mostly consisted of junk food like chips, pizza, and other stuff but it all looked really appetizing. He had also brought two large speakers into the living room; they were much larger than me…

"Gamzee?" I asked while I stared at the speakers that were towering over me.

"Yeah?" He asked as he sat on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Exactly how many people are going to be at this party?"

He let out a heavy breath and leaned his head back as he tried to remember all the people he invited.

"Well, I mother fucking invited the whole school. Equius invited some of his friends from other schools and so did Eridan. And then you invited your friends."

I cringed at the word "friends", Gamzee noticed.

He frowned at me. "Your friends still motherfucking love you."

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that."

He shook his head. "Trust me."

I groaned. "No they don't! They probably won't even come to the goddamn party!"

To my surprise he laughed. "You could be motherfucking surprised you know."

I was about to open my mouth to say something when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I sighed heavily as I tried to imagine who it was. Gamzee stood up and was about to go answer the door when we heard the door open and then close. We heard footsteps enter the house and then walk towards the living room. I almost groaned when I saw that it was Tavros. Gamzee saw that and frowned.

I turned to him and shook my head.

"Please…" I whispered in a voice low enough that only he could hear. "Don't feel sorry for me…I _hate_ when people do that."

He nodded understandingly and then he turned to look at Tavros who was standing in front of us.

"What's up Tavbro?" He asked.

Tavros shrugged and took my hand. "Nothing much. So when does your party start?"

Gamzee turned to look at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's only six pm right now, the party doesn't start until nine."

Tavros rolled his eyes and then turned to me. "What are you doing here?"

I let out a shaky sigh. "I told you that I was coming over to Gamzee's after school to help him prepare."

He nodded slowly. "Well there's three hours until the party starts…What do you wanna do?"

The way he said it brought goosebumps on my skin.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt myself blush with embarrassment and anger.

"I told you Tavros!" I practically hissed. "Not yet…I don't understand why you want to so badly…"

He shrugged and held me tighter. "I just…I love you Vriska…"

_Yeah right. _I cleared my throat. "If you really loved me you wouldn't be pressuring me into it."

He sighed heavily and let me go.

There was a moment of awkward silence. He stared at me and I _glared _at him. I balled my hands into fists and felt my eyes start to burn. I suddenly noticed Gamzee hesitate to take a step forward.

"Uh, Vriska-"

I didn't let him finish. I turn around and ran upstairs to lock myself in the washroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. Goddamn! Why did he make me feel so miserable?!

I sighed heavily and looked up at my face in the mirror. I sighed again this time softly.

Nine o'clock could not come fast enough…

***John's POV***

"Oh my gosh John!" Jade shouted as she ran into my room.

"What? What is it?" I asked feeling a bit alarmed.

"I've never been to a high school party…What am I supposed to wear?!"

I sighed, relieved that there wasn't something actually wrong with her. But, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't now Jade; I've never been to a high school party either."

"Oh. Well…What are you wearing?"

I shrugged. "This."

I pointed down to what I was wearing. Jeans and a tee-shirt.

Jade frowned. "Do you think that'll be enough?"

"Jade, it's just a high school party. I'm sure you'll be fine wearing what you're wearing."

She looked down at what she was wearing. A knee length jean skirt with a white tee-shirt and blue sleeves.

"Are you sure?"

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, you look great."

She smiled widely. "Thanks John!"

I was about to say "you're welcome" when my dad walked into my room.

"Hey guys, your ride's here."

Jade squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh!"

She ran out of my room and downstairs to the door.

My dad and I looked at the direction she ran off to and laughed. He then turned to me.

"When do you guys plan on coming home?"

I shrugged. "When do you want us home?"

He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Try to make it home before 3am."

I looked stunned. "_3am?!_"

He laughed. "Do you know how long these parties last for John?"

I shook my head feeling dumbfounded.

He laughed again. "Let's just say they last for a long, long, long, time."

I nodded. "Uh okay, so you want us back before three?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I nodded again and made my way for the stairs. "Alright."

"Oh, and one more thing John."

"Yeah?"

"Don't drink _too _much…I mean, I'd prefer it if you and Jade didn't drink at all but I know that that's very unlikely so please don't get so drunk."

I nodded, feeling a bit confused. Shouldn't a parent _not _allow their kids go to a party where there's going to be drugs and alcohol. Huh…Oh well.

I said goodbye to Dad and then ran downstairs to find Terezi and Jade standing at my doorway.

"It took you long enough!" Jade shouted. "Come on let's go!"

I smiled and say hi to Terezi.

"Hey John." She grinned. "We're all going to have to squeeze into Karkat's shitty car. Sorry about that."

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

We walked up to Karkat's old car. I couldn't see much of it because it was dark out but I could tell that the colour of it was a dark grey and there was rust around the ends of it. Terezi opened the squeaky backdoor.

"Alright guys make some room!" She shouted at Sollux, Dave, Feferi, and Aradia.

They all squished together to make a little bit more room.

"One of you guys is going to have to ride in the front seat with Kar-" Before Terezi could finish her sentence Feferi shouted:

"I think Jade should!"

Jade jumped at the sound of her name and blushed.

Terezi turned to Jade and smiled. "Looks like you're up!"

I heard Karkat grumble from the driver's seat but didn't say much else.

Jade didn't say much else either. She just blushed and jumped into the passenger seat.

Terezi looked back into the backseat.

"There isn't much room; I'm going to have to sit on top of you." And without a warning, she jumped in and landed on Dave, Sollux, Aradia, and Feferi. They all let out a loud: _Humpf!_

"Ow Terezi!" Feferi shouted.

"Yeah, what the fuck Terethi?!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone you guys."

Aradia sighed deeply. "There isn't much room…Terezi's going to have to sit on top of us."

Terezi started cackling. "You can come in now John!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I sat in the small piece of a room that was left and slammed the door.

The ride to the party was pretty hectic. Everyone in the backseat kept pushing each other.

"Guys make more room!" Feferi shouted.

"How the hell do you want us to do that?!" Dave demanded. "There's no room and we already have a blind chick laying on top of us!"

Terezi giggled at that comment.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?!" Karkat exploded from the front. "You guys are driving me insane!"

"Maybe you should get a bigger car!" Dave shouted back. "One that isn't a big piece of shit like this one!"

Karkat practically snarled. "Listen you fuckass at least I have a car!"

"Karkles!" Terezi shouted.

"WHAT?!"

She giggled again. "We're here!"

We turned and saw a big mansion at the end of the street with tons of cars parked in front of it and with colourful lights flashing from it. The closer we got to it the louder the music became. Once we were in front of it, we could feel the music vibrating under our feet.

"Alright fuckasses we're here." Karkat said as he opened the door the hopped out of the car. Jade and I did the same thing.

I didn't realise how stuffy the car was until I took a step outside. The fresh air tumbled against my face; I took a deep breath and smiled.

Behind me everyone was falling out of the backseat of the car.

"Ow!"

"Guyth get off of me!"

"Ah! I landed on Terezi's butt!"

Terezi laughed and stood up. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come on John we can't be late for your first high school party!" She said and ran towards the mansion.

"No! Terezi! Come back!" Karkat shouted but Terezi had already gone into the house.

"Come on Karkat." Dave said as he stood beside him. "Chill out, we're at a party let's go have some fun."

Karkat rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Yeah…Fun."

Everyone rolled their eyes and ran to the blaring house.

When we walked into the house we saw a butt load of people everywhere. There were people dancing everywhere, making out, drinking, and even smoking pot. The loud sound of dubstep was ringing in our ears and we had to shout to communicate.

"Where the fuck is Terezi?!" Karkat shouted.

"I don't know I'm going to go looking for her!" Dave shouted back and disappeared into a crowd of people to go looking for Terezi.

We were left standing there awkwardly watching everyone dance and break things when suddenly, the dubstep song ended and the loud sound of a guitar playing blasted through the speakers.

We heard Aradia gasp; we all turned to her and stared at her in shock. Suddenly, the guitar was joined by drums and a bass guitar. She took a step forward with widen eyes; her face had a look of amazement on it.

"AA…?" Sollux asked his voice a bit shaky.

She took another step forward and he slowly walked up to her.

"AA…Are you okay?"

Suddenly, she turned around and she was _smiling. _Aradia Megido was _smiling. _There was a light in her eyes.

Sollux smiled back and then, the lyrics to the song started playing.

Aradia opened her mouth to sing:

"_Storming through the party like my name was El niño!"_

To everyone's surprise, Sollux replied back with the next line.

_"I'm hanging out drinking in the back of el camino!"_

_"As a kid!"_

_"Wath a thkid!"_

_"No one knew me by name!"_

_"Trashed my own houthe party!"_

And then together they shouted: _"cuz nobody came!"_

Karkat groaned. "If I would've known that that song would be what brought Aradia back to normal I would've played it for her a long time ago!"

Aradia and Sollux continued singing.

_"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school!_

_Never going never showing whenever we had to!_

_Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave_

_I'm sick of always hearing act your age!"_

They grabbed each other's hands and started jumping up and down.

_"I don't want to waste my time_

_Become another casualty of society_

_I'll never fall in line become another_

_Victim of your conformity and back down!"_

Karkat sighed heavily. "I mean, I guess I should've known, this is _their _party song."

Feferi wrinkled her eyebrows.

"What do you mean Karkat?"

Karkat turned to her. "You don't remember? Oh wait, you didn't really hang out with us back then did you?"

Feferi looked confused. "Well that depends on what 'back then' means."

Karkat sighed again and crossed his arms across his chest.

"When Sollux and Aradia were nine years old they discovered rock music…But not just any kind of rock music, they discovered _punk _rock…"

We all exchanged confused glances and waited for Karkat to continue.

"Sollux's older brother Mituna was in grade nine at the time and Sollux had been snooping around in his room. So, what did he find? He found a CD by Sum 41 called _All Killer No Filler_. Then what does he do? He brings it to school along with one of those shitty portable CD players everyone had in grade five and he shows it to Megido. And of course Megido already being weird and shit loved it. They declared _this _song their 'party song' and it has been ever since…They always made sure that whatever party they went to, whatever dance they went to, or any social gather…they made sure that this song was playing because it was 'their song'…They used to play it _all the time_! It'd get so annoying but…Megido was happy and she wasn't emotionless and shit…She was kind of like that."

He pointed to Aradia and Sollux. Aradia had let go of Sollux and was jumping up and down happily. The smile on her face was bright and you could see the joy flashing through her eyes. Sollux looked as happy as she was, but you could tell he was only happy because she was happy.

Suddenly, Feferi cleared her throat. "He never told me that…" She said almost mumbling.

Karkat shrugged. "I don't know…I thought they'd forgotten about that song…It's been a while…Gosh I'm so stupid, I should've known that would bring a smile on her face."

We stood there watching them until the song was over. Aradia was laughing and Sollux was laughing along with her. Then, Aradia leaned in and gave him a big hug. Sollux froze for a second unsure of what to do. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. A light smile formed on his lips as he hugged her back just as tightly as she was hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled.

Beside us, Feferi cleared her throat again.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you later I'm going to go see Sollux."

She ran up to Sollux and Aradia before we could say anything. We watched her walk up and say something to Sollux.

Aradia's eyes flew open and she let go of Sollux. The smile and joy fading from her face, but she wasn't emotionless as before you could still see a bit of excitement in her eyes.

Karkat sighed and turned to me and Jade.

"Alright, so I've never been to a party so I have no idea what to do….So…what do you guys wanna do?"

Jade and I exchanged glances. "We don't know either…It's our first time too…"

Karkat groaned. "Great! Well…" He looked around. "I used to be good friends with Gamzee and I remember him always having a shit load of food and I'm starving so…To the kitchen!"

Jade and I laughed as we followed him to the kitchen where not only did we find a butt load of food we also found a butt load of alcoholic beverages.

There was a guy pouring beer into plastic cups. As we walked by he handed on to Jade.

"Would you like some?"

Jade hesitated and started stuttering.

"I-Uh-I don't-I-I've never drank before…"

He smirked. "Come on just try it, it's good."

"Uh-I" Her eyes widened as her eyes flashed from the guy holding the drink, to the drink, to me, Karkat, and then back to the guy.

"I-" Her face was turning bright red and then Karkat jumped in.

"Hey Harley, if you don't want to drink anything then don't. No one's pressuring you into it." He looked up at the dude holding the drink and glared at him as he said the last sentence.

Then Jade shook her head aggressively.

"No, it's okay Karkat; I can have a drink or two. There's a first for everything right?" She said with a nervous laugh and then took a drink from the dude.

She grabbed it and took a big sip.

The look on her face was priceless.

She scrunched up her nose like she had smelt something bad and pinched her lips. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

Karkat grabbed the cup from her hand and took it away.

"No Harley! You're not drinking!"

"But Karkat! It was good I swear!"

Karkat laughed humourlessly. "Yeah right."

"No really I swear!"

"You fucking looked like you wanted to spit that shit out!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Jade was about to shout back but she grabbed another beer from the guy's hand and chugged it down. She made the same face through it all but managed to swallow it without spitting it back out.

Karkat and I exchanged glances and then looked back to Jade with wide eyes.

Karkat sighed in defeat. "Fine Jade, you can drink but just don't drink too much and calm down!"

Jade's face then turned red and she nodded. "Alright."

Karkat and I decided not to let Jade drink alone so we grabbed a cup of beer ourselves.

We stood around chatting for a while when Jade suddenly spotted Feferi and Sollux…They looked like they were arguing about something and Aradia was gone. Jade turned to us.

"Uh, I'm going to talk to Feferi, it looks like she could use a distraction."

We nodded.

"Yeah we understand." Karkat said.

I nodded. "Yeah, you go just don't drink too much."

She smiled at us. "Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

She turned around and skipped up to Feferi, meanwhile Karkat couldn't take her eyes off of her.

We stood there in silence (unless you count the thumping of the music) drinking beer after beer…okay it wasn't that many we only had like four… The room around us became more and more crowded and the party became more intense. At least it did in the kitchen. People were having clothed sex on top of the table and making out against the fridge and on the floor. It was getting restless and it was harder to locate where Jade was, which was making Karkat insane.

"Dude I can barely see the top of her head!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Then just go talk to her!"

"What?! What the hell does that have anything to do with me being able to see her?!"

"Well if you're talking to her you know where she is…Plus, she likes talking to you."

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "She does?" He asked doubtfully.

I nodded and smirked. "Yeah you go and I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead I'll be fine."

The tips of lips started twitching as he tried not to smile. "Thanks John, I'll see you later."

I smiled. "You're welcome; now go before you lose her!"

He dug his way through a crowd of people to get to Jade, after a couple of minutes I couldn't see either of them.

I sighed and looked inside my empty cup. I went and got a refill.

***Vriska's POV 20 minutes earlier***

"Holy shit they actually came…" I whispered.

A loud laugh from beside me made me jump.

"Holy shit Gamzee! Goddamn I didn't see you there!"

He laughed again. "I motherfucking told you!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Pardon?"

He chuckled. "I told you they'd come." He said and nodded towards my friends who were standing awkwardly at the door.

I couldn't help but smirk like a happy little girl. Gamzee and I were standing on the other side of the living room watching them…Or trying to in-between all the dancing people.

I wanted to burst out laughing. They looked like they had absolutely no idea what was going on! That was obviously the first high school party they had been to.

I studied each of them, Karkat looked less grumpy. He looked more confused and a bit frightened to be honest. Dave still look ironically cool, Feferi held onto Sollux's hand for dear life (gosh I hated her), Aradia looked around emotionless, Jade looked curious, and John…John…John looked like…_John_.

"You know you could always go up and motherfucking talk to them."

I jumped again. "Dammit Gamzee stop doing that!"

He laughed. "Sorry."

I sighed and turned back to my friends. I scanned them again and stopped at Aradia.

I sighed again this time it sounded a bit more doleful.

Gamzee turned to me and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Are you okay Sis?"

I shook my head. "No Gamzee, I'm not okay." I answered while I still kept my eyes on Aradia.

He followed my gaze and frowned.

I shook my head again. "I did bad things to her Gamzee…Really bad things…"

Gamzee let out a heavy sighed. "Well I would ask what you did but I don't know if you want to talk about it."

I shook my head, slower this time. "I almost killed her…" I whispered while tears started welding up in my eyes. "Let's just keep it at that okay?"

He nodded and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It's okay Vriska, don't motherfucking cry on me. Then I might motherfucking start crying."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Gamzee laughing.

He laughed along with me and removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Well, that was fast."

I laughed again and then turned back to Aradia.

"I wish there was a way I could help her return back to her happy self…"

I thought about it for a second and then turned to Sollux who was looking at Aradia… Gosh he should just break up with his annoying girlfriend and go back to Aradia, but whatever, he'll realise sooner or later he's in love with her…Hmm….

"I got it!" I shouted.

Gamzee looked really confused. "Uh…Got what exactly…?"

"I need you to do me a favour!"

He chuckled deeply. "Anything for you."

I blushed but I ignored it. "Do you have any punk rock?"

He smiled widely. "I motherfucking do."

"Sum 41?"  
"Yep."

"All Killer No Filler?"

"Ya know it."

"Yes! Can you go and play Fat Lip for me? Please?"

He smiled wider. "I'm on it."

I smiled wide and hugged him. "Thanks so much Gamzee!"

He laughed and let go of me. I watched him go up to the speakers that were plugged into his iPod. I watched as he looked through it and smiled when he found the song and played it. The song blasted through the speakers and I couldn't help but feel so much joy as I remembered jamming out to this song in grade five with Aradia and Sollux.

Once the lyrics started I looked back at Aradia who was now dancing with Sollux.

Yeah! Then, just for kicks I turned to look at Feferi who was scolding at Aradia. Hehe, gosh I'm mean…Sorta…I think I might've gotten Aradia and Sollux back together.

I shrugged and turned around to look for Gamzee, I smiled when I saw that he was already standing beside me.

"Hey Vriska, I think you should go talk to them."

I sighed. "I can't Gamzee; we've already been through this."

He frowned. "But you obviously still motherfucking still care for them."

I scoffed. "No! I don't!"

He laughed. "If you didn't you wouldn't have done that for Aradia!"

The sentence stumped me. I was kind of speechless.

He laughed again at my shocked expression. "At least talk to John."

The name snapped me back to earth. "What?! Why?!"

"Because you motherfucking like him."

I laughed nervously and felt my cheeks turn hot. "Ya, right…"

He nodded. "Yeah I am right, plus I know you motherfucking want to…I suggest you do it know before Tavros finds you."

"I-What-"

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see you around Vriska." He said and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Wait Gamzee!" I called but he was long gone. "Damn it stupid clown!"

I sighed and then turned back into the direction where my friends were standing at. I saw them making their way towards the kitchen.

"Shit!" I shouted in a whisper and followed them to the kitchen (I made sure to keep my distance, I didn't want to seem too stalker like). I stopped and watched Karkat, John, and Jade stand in the corner of the kitchen talking. I frowned and then looked at John…I couldn't like him…No I couldn't I mean…I'd only just met him and Tavros…Tavros…Gosh I hated that dimwit!

I watched as Jade walked away from John and Karkat. John and Karkat didn't say anything…They were just standing there drinking beer and looking around…Gosh could they get any more boring?!

Suddenly, Karkat walked away from John. What the fuck was he leaving John alone?!

What the fuck?! Who leaves their friend alone at a fucking high school party!?

I was about to walk up to John when I stopped myself…What the hell was I doing?! I couldn't go up to John! I barely knew the guy! I just, no I could _not_! But yet there was a part of me that really wanted to go and say hello or some shit like that…

"No! No Vriska!" I whispered to myself. "That's just your drunkself talking…You've already drunk like ten beers, a couple more and you might get full out drunk...But I have to drink _a lot _to get really drunk…Goddammit why the fuck am I talking to myself?!"

I groaned and then turned my attention back to John who was walking away…Wait, he was walking away! No!

Without thinking I ran towards him, pushing people out of my way in the process. Once I was standing a foot behind him I grabbed onto his arm.

"John."

_Kay guys that's it! I'll see you guys later please review and thanks for reading!_

_~90sbaby112_


	7. Chapter 7

_HI guys I'm back with chapter seven! This is the rest of the party scene I hope you guys enjoy it! But one more thing before we get on with the story! If anyone wants to be a Beta Reader for this story please PM me, I really need one also I really want one! So if anyone's interested please contact me! Thanks!_

_~90sbaby112_

Chapter Seven:

*John's POV*

"John." I froze at the sudden sound of my name.

The Person who was gripping my arm gripped it tighter, and I found myself being unable to breathe.

We both stood like that for a couple minutes until the voice behind me cleared their throat.

"John?" The voice repeated only this time in an apologetic tone.

I gulped and turned around. I was surprised to see Vriska Serket looking up at me with pleading eyes and a hand on my arm.

I cracked a crooked grin.

"Hey." I breathed.

She blushed and quickly removed her hand from my arm.

She looked down and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"H-hi John." She answered as her eyes locked onto her feet.

I looked down at her and she still wouldn't look up at me.

We didn't say anything, the only sound came from people being too loud and the beat of the music.

After about ten seconds, I put my hands in my pockets and smiled.

"What's up Vriska?"

Her head snapped up in surprised but she smiled.

"Hey John...How are you liking the party?" She replied.

I felt a sense of victory when she talked. It was like I was the one that made her talk.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know to be honest...this is my first party and it's not really my scene."

She raised her eyebrows. "It's your first party?"

I nodded. "Yep."

She smirked. "Why they didn't have parties in that stupid town you used to live in?"

"Hey! It's not stupid and yes! Yes they did. I just never went to them."

She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"How come?"

I shrugged again. "Like I said, it's not my scene plus, I was never invited." I admitted.

She laughed. "Well there's a shock."

I laughed along with her.

"So, you never crashed any of those parties?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not much of a party crasher."

She nodded slowly. "That's a shame, crashing a party is so much more fun than getting invited to one."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "I don't know the fear of getting caught keeps your adrenaline running the whole time."

I nodded and smiled. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

She smirked. "So, this is seriously the first party you've ever been to?"

"Yep." I replied popping the P.

She nodded. "Alright, I better make it memorable for you then...Want another beer?" She asked pointing to the guy handing the beer out.

I hesitated. I already had a few but I didn't feel so bad yet, a couple more couldn't hurt.

I nodded. "Sure."

She smiled, turned around and asked for two beers. The guy gave her two cups and she handed one to me.

Suddenly, the music grew louder. I could barely hear Vriska even though she was only a foot in front of me.

"Hey John!" She shouted.

"Yeah?!"

"Do you wanna go for a walk in Gamzee's back yard?! It's getting really crowded and loud in here! Plus Gamzee's backyard is really big!"

"Sure, you lead the way!"

She motioned for me to follow her. She lead me to the back door of Gamzee's house and I followed her outside. She was right, Gamzee's backyard was huge. There was barely anyone out there and it was quieter (not immensely, you could still hear the music but it was much more quiet than inside the house).

She gently closed the door and walked up into the grass. She put her cup of beer down and started taking off her shoes.

"Uh, Vriska what are you doing?"

"Taking my shoes off." She answered as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Uh, I can see that...But why?"

Once she had peeled her socks off she stood up and smiled.

"I loved walking in bare feet through grass." She responded in almost a whisper.

I nodded slowly. "Huh."

"You should try it."

"What?"

"You should try it." She repeated.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath. "It feels nice against your feet."

I hesitated. She smiled.

"Come on Joooooooohn! It's okay, your feet won't get hurt I promise."

I just stared at her blankly as she stared back with a challenging look on her face.

I finally sighed and gave in.

"Alright."

"Yes!" She cheered.

I rolled my eyes, kicked my shoes off, and threw my socks on the ground. I then gently let my feet touch the grass. Vriska watched carefully looking extremely amused.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked.

She gave me a sassy smirk. "Have you ever ran in grass with no shoes on?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe when I was a kid but I don't remember."

She shook her head. "You're missing out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on John follow me!" She shouted and started running toward a tall oak tree near the back of Gamzee's yard.

I sighed heavily and ran off to follow her.

The feeling of grass brushing against the bottom of my feet was different. it was soft but tough at the same time. It was cold and stung a bit, but not the point where it was unpleasant.

I ran to the tree but when I got there, I saw that Vriska was no where to be found.

"Vriska?" I called. "Vriska?"

Suddenly, she jumped out from out of nowhere and had pinned me down to the ground.

She laughed loudly. "Gotcha Egbert!"

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I demanded.

She laughed again and pushed herself off of me. "I was sitting in the tree."

I sat up, my head spinning just a bit. But I ignored it and watched Vriska instead.

"When I first met Gamzee in grade nine I would come over all the time and climb this tree." She explained as she grabbed a tree brand with her hands and started swinging her feet back and forth from the ground.

"Wait, how long has everyone known each other for?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows and let go of the tree. She landed safely on her feet. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone's always talking about elementary school and about how you've known each other your whole lives... I was just wondering when everyone met."

Vriska nodded and sat down by the tree. "It's a fair question."

I crawled over and sat beside her, leaning my back against the tree.

"I've known Karkat all my life...Like, really it's not even a metaphor or whatever. I've known him since the day I was born..."

I could sense a story coming on, so I waited.

"He lives in the same apartment building I do with his older brother and his Dad. His Dad's an asshole he has been since forever but his mom is sweet... He was born four months before me and his mom would always convince my mom to bring me over for 'playdates'... Not exactly sure how that works though because we were babies, the only thing we knew was sleeping, eating, crying, and pooping but whatever."

She paused.

"We got older and we were best friends, we were inseparable. We'd always play hide-n-seek outside the apartment building and we'd run up and down the hallway and ride up and down the elevator until we'd get yelled at. After that we'd start running up and down the stairs. When it came time to go to school we were in the same kindergarten class. He was nervous as hell to go into school. Honestly, he wouldn't let go of his mom's leg and his eyes and face was bright red from crying." She chuckled a bit and shook her head. "I wasn't scared at all, I couldn't wait to go to school... I mean... I just wanted to get away from my mom." She said the last bit quietly.

"Then, in kindergarten, that's where I met Aradia, Terezi, and Nepeta. They were in the same class as Karkat and I. I remember, they were roleplaying and I thought it was the greatest thing in the whole world so then I started roleplaying with them! It was great! Karkat will never admit it but he started roleplaying with us too and i'm pretty sure he liked it! Now, he thinks roleplaying stupid but whatever."

She turned to me to see if I was paying attention. When I smiled at her, she smiled back and she continued. She cleared her throat.

"I met Sollux, Feferi, and Eridan the next year. They weren't in the same class as me but I met them during recess when Aradia, Terezi, Nepeta, Karkat, and me were roleplaying. Aradia and Sollux immediately hit it off and I immediately wanted to hit Eridan in the face for being an annoying douche but, we played pirates together so that was fun... I met Tavros in grade three...He was new in our school and he was extremely shy. I just I felt like I needed to go up and say hi..."

I frowned when I noticed her voice cracking...Was she about to cry?

She quickly shook her head and took a deep breath. "And I met Gamzee on the first day of high school. He was from a different elementary school and I thought he was cool and yeah..." She quickly ended her story and I noticed her wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

I frowned and suddenly felt the need to ask her something.

"Vriska?"

"Yeah?" She answered while looking away.

"Can I ask you something."

She hesitated but then nodded slowly. "Sure John, what is it?"

"Why do...Why does..." I sighed.

I noticed her wrinkle her eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What did you do?"

She turned her head toward me. "What?" she demanded.

"What did...What did you do-I-I mean..."

She looked frightened. "What do you mean John?"

"I-I just... Everyone talks about the things you did..." I hated myself for even asking.

I looked at her, she looked hurt and somewhat shocked.

Then she smirked but there was no trace of humour in her face.

She then closed her eyes.

"Things happened John...There's a reason I'm not friends with those people anymore and I'm okay with that...Sorta. They don't deserve me they deserve better than me. I'm just in the way and I did them a favour by leaving...I was already causing them so much pain." She said the last bit softly.

She then opened her eyes and I noticed tears falling down her face.

I tried to wipe them away but she smacked my hand away.

She started sniffling and then she started full out sobbing. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to hold her and calm her down but I was afraid she might push me away or something. I watched as the tears rolled down her face uncontrollably and as she started tugging on her hair. It was when she started pulling on her hair that worried me, it was almost as if she was trying to stop herself from yanking it out but at the same time really wanted to.

"Vriska stop don't do that-"

"No! No John you don't understand I deserve this!"

"What?! What do you deserve Vriska being in pain?!"

She cried and nodded. "Yes John! That's all I've caused everyone that's all I deserve!"

"No! Vriska you're wrong! You don't deserve pain or suffering! It doesn't matter how many people you've hurt they can always forgive you-"

She laughed humourlessly and stood up. "Who are you kidding John! I'm Vriska Serket! I'm the big bully of the whole school that everyone hates! I'm the terrible friend that causes friends to either go blind or almost kill themselves! I'm the useless good-for-nothing daughter that comes home to a mom that's never happy with her! It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I DESERVE EVERY BIT OF PAIN THROWN AT ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! No wonder they all hate me! I mean, not that I blame him! It's also my fault that he...that he-he..." She suddenly paused. Her eyes grew wide as if she realised that she had said things that she shouldn't have said.

I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Vriska... It's your fault that he what?" I almost demanded.

She shook her head and tried to turn away. "No, John-"

I gripped her shoulders tighter. "What and who were you talking about?"

I tried not to raise my voice. I wasn't sure why I needed to know what she was talking about...But everything she had told me made me worry for her even more.

She shook her head and then took a step back. She studied me carefully.

"John?" She asked gently.

"Yes?" I asked trying to calm my inner fury down.

"How drunk are you right now?"

The question surprised me. "What why?"

She took a small step toward me. "If something were to happen right now, would you remember it when you woke up?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't know, like I said it's my first party and it's the first time I've ever drank alcohol in my life."

She took another step towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Please try not to remember this."

"Try not to remember what-" Her lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence.

I was shocked at first, I didn't know what to do it had been so long since I'd been kissed. But her lips felt so soft that I kissed back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

We continued kissing, our kisses were tiny experimenting kisses but they were great. Then, something happened. Our kisses deepened and grew more passionate. I carried her and she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around my waist. I pinned her body to the tree as she licked my lips wanting entry. I opened my mouth and she slipped her tongue in. Our tongues danced together and explored each others mouths. After a couple seconds we pulled away for a breath of air, but I felt intoxicated. My lips found her neck and started leaving butterfly kisses all over it. She let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip around my neck. My lips moved up to her jaw bone, then her cheek, and then found her lips again.

We continued making out when suddenly, she started crying.

I quickly pulled away from her and looked at her with an alarmed look.

"Vriska, are you okay what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "John, I-I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?"

She pushed me away and hopped down to the ground.

"John, I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"Wait-"

"I'm sorry John!" She shouted and then ran back towards the house, leaving me standing in the cold night...Alone.

*Karkat's POV*

"Goddamnit Harley! Fuck I shouldn't have let this happen!"

Jade Harley was dancing to the song "Shots" by LMFAO on top of Gamzee's coffee table in the middle of the living room with a beer in her hand. I had lost track at how many she had but now she was completely drunk...I don't even know how it happened! We were having a really nice conversation!

I learned that her and John don't have the same last night because (despite the fact that they're twins) their parents never married and Jade took her mom's last name and John took his dad's. Jade and John had lived in that small town since they were born and Jade was sick of it and John was too much of a wimp to leave and John had a girlfriend and then...Somehow in the middle of it Jade got drunk.

It started out as her getting dizzy and her talking became slurred. She started tripping and having trouble walking. I should've made her stop but she wouldn't let me! And I didn't want to see her get mad! Fuck i'm so stupid!

"It's o-okay-hiccup-Karkat!" She had said. "I'm fiiiiiiiine!" She then managed to trip on a flat surface...

I didn't know what to do. I was just staring at her wide eyed as she started jumping up and down on the coffee table while singing along.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY! SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY!" She shouted. Then, while she kept jumping and singing along the fucking table broke in half!

I quickly pushed through the crowd of people surround her laughing.

"Get out of the fucking way!" I yelled. "Let me the fuck through!"

When I finally reached her, she was laying on the ground, holding her fucking beer bottle giggling like an idiot.

"That's it!" I shouted. "I'm taking you home!" I reached my hand out for her to take it.

She looked up at me, then at my hand and started giggling.

She shook her head. "Nope!"

"What?! What do you mean no!?"

"I'm just going to stay here Karkat!"

I was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm having so much fun aren't you?!"

"No Harley I'm not and you're not going to be having much fun tomorrow when you're all hung over!"

She laughed harder. "What's that it sounds like a funny word!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "That's it."

I took the bottle from her and threw it away from her.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest and I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on Jade!" I shouted and tried to lead her to the exist.

"Where are we-hiccup-going?"

"To my car."

She started giggling. "To your car?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes Harley to my car!"

She giggled even harder. "Are we going to do fun things in your car?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut the fuck up!"

I shouted and pulled her out the door when I was finally able to reach it.

When we were out there the cool night air hit us. I sighed in relief, I didn't know how hot it was in there until I had walked outside.

I turned back to Jade she was having trouble even standing up.

I sighed. "You're going to need help getting to my car aren't you?"

She looked at me and started poking my face.

"Wow Karkat your face is all squishy!"

"I've had enough of this!"

I grabbed her and carried her bridal style to my car.

She kept poking my face.

"Damn it Harley cut it out!"

"Why?! Your face is so pretty!"

I rolled my eyes and set her down gently so that I could open the passenger side door.

Her hands then flew to her stomach and she turned green.

"Uh oh."

My eyes widened. "What?! Why uh oh?! What's the uh oh?!"

"I'm gonna upchu-" And that's all she had time to say before throwing up about two inches away from my shoes.

I sighed heavily as I listened to the chunky bodily fluid smack against the sidewalk.

After about two minutes it stopped. I turned to look at her. Her hands were still on her stomach and she was leaning over her pile of puke.

I frowned. "Are you okay Jade?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed again. "Karkat?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna go home."

I couldn't help but smirk. "I know Jade I'm going to take you there."

I picked her up again and placed her on the passenger seat.

She leaned her head back and passed out.

I frowned again and buckled her seatbelt.

I closed the door and hurried to the drivers side. I got in, buckled up, started up my car and started to carefully drive her home. She was sleeping peacefully for a while until she started snoring and moaning occasionally. I was happy that I didn't drink too much or else I probably would've ended up just like Harley, I was never much of a drinker anyway.

When I pulled up in her driveway I saw that the living room light was still on.

"Dammit!" I swore. How the hell was I supposed to explain to her dad that she was freaking wasted?! He was going to kill me, it was inevitable..

I got out and carried Jade bridal style out of the car. Her legs and arm hung down which somehow made her heavier. I grunted as I figured out a way to ring the doorbell without dropping her. I then had the idea to ring the doorbell with my toe. I raised my foot and was about to ring the doorbell when suddenly, the door flew open. I immediately put my foot down and gulped.

It was Jade's dad.

He looked down at me with his hands on his hips. His face wore a furious look which made my knees tremble with fear.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit!

I prepared myself to be yelled at and even to be shot in the face but instead, he laughed.

I suddenly felt shocked and somewhat stupid.

"It's okay son! I won't hurt ya, come in and put her in her room she's probably very heavy!"

"Uh...uh, yeah! She-uh she's heavy let me just go put her down now..."

He stepped aside and let me into his house.

"Her room's upstairs let me show you."

I followed him up the stairs and into her room. It was a clean room and it smelt like a girl room...It didn't smell like stinky socks and moldy pizza like mine did...Which was probably a good thing.

I gently laid her down on her bed and watched as she turned to get comfortable.

I don't know what made me do what I did next but, I wasn't ashamed by it.

I took her shoes off and placed them beside her bed.

I then took the covers from underneath her, pulled them off and then covered her up gently. I saw her smile in her sleep and smiled myself at the cute sight that I saw before me.

I was about to turn around and leave when I noticed that Jade's dad was leaning against the frame. I jumped a little.

"Oh sorry, I-uh-I didn't see you there."

He chuckled. "No, it's alright." He turned to Jade. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah she just had too much to drink." I chuckled nervously.

He nodded. "Yeah, I knew she would be the one to drink too much at parties...Where's John?"

"John? He's still at the party I'm going to go back and get him I just...really needed to bring her home." I explained.

He nodded. "I understand."

There was a moment of silence, then he decided to break it.

"So, what's your name."

"Karkat."

He smiled. "Oh! So you're the famous Karkat!"

I felt slightly uncomfortable at what he had said. "What?"

He laughed. "Jade talks about you non stop."

"What?! She does?!"

He laughed again and nodded. "Yep, she talks about you too much that you could say she has a crush on you."

I suddenly froze and my breath got caught in the back of my throat.

He laughed again. "Well, I'm going to go down stairs and watch TV."

He then turned around and headed downstairs.

I stood where I was and then turned to Jade.

She had a crush on me? No that couldn't be right no one had crushes on me.

I turned to look at her sleeping figure, she looked so cute...So_ beautiful._

I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair.

I smiled. "Good night Harley."

_Okay guys that's it! I hope you liked it. I must say i really enjoyed writing the JadeKat scene! Anyways I'll see you guys next time! Bye!_

_~90sbaby112_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! so i'm back with chapter 8 and I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader __Kegro.__ Thanks again I really appreciate it! And I'd also like to say thank you for everyone else who asked if they could be my Beta Reader. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter 8:**

***John's POV***

"Ugh! Goddamn it!" I awoke to the loud sound of someone falling down the stairs, followed by Jade's groan.

I immediately shot out of bed to go assist her. I found her sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her head. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

I ran toward her, ignoring the rapid spinning in my head.

"Jade!" I knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Shh!" She snapped. "Can you please quiet down?! It feels as if my brain is trying to break its way out of my skull!" She sounded unusually bitter.

I backed off and bit my lip, unsure of what to do. Neither one of us had ever been hung over before.

Just as I was going to get up and search "What to do when you're hung over" on Google, the doorbell rang.

Jade groaned, "John, please get that my head is killing me!"

She then proceeded to get up and flop on the couch with her eyes closed.

I watched her with a frown and the doorbell rang again.

"John!"

"Sorry Jade, I'm getting it!"

I ran to the door and swung it open. I was surprised to find Karkat standing on the other side of it.

"Oh," I wrinkled my eyebrows in surprise. "Hi Karkat…what are you doing here?"

His face turned bright red and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-Uh-I…I came to see if you fuckasses needed any help!" He snapped, "'Cause, it's your first hangover or whatever."

I sighed in relief. "Uh, yeah well, I'm not so hung over; at least I don't think I am. Anyway, Jade needs-"

"Jade!" His face lit up with concern as he invited himself in and ran towards Jade on the couch.

I felt somewhat confused but just shrugged and closed the door.

"Jade, how you feeling?" His tone went from annoyed and grumpy to calm and considerate.

I noticed Jade's eyes fluttering open and smiling lightly when she saw Karkat.

"Hi Karkat," She spoke lightly.

Karkat smiled back, "Hey Harley, how you feeling?"

She took a deep breath, "My head really hurts and I feel really dizzy and I think I'm going to throw up again."

"Again?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's the first thing I did when I woke up this morning."

"Did you take any Advil?" She shook her head. Karkat then turned to me, "What the fuck John?"

I immediately felt confused, "What?"

"Why the hell didn't you give her any fucking Advil?!"

"Shh!" Jade hushed.

Karkat frowned, "Oops, sorry Jade. Anyways please tell me you have Advil somewhere in this house!" He shouted in a whisper.

I nodded, "Yeah in a cupboard in the kitchen."

He stood up and quickly rushed toward my kitchen. I decided that it'd be best to follow him. I walked into my kitchen and saw him looking through the cupboard frantically.

"Uh, Karkat?"

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" He snapped while looking through a cupboard full of plastic containers.

"The medicine cupboard's above the stove."

He paused and then started mumbling something under his breath. He gently closed the cupboard door and moved toward the one above the stove.

"Hey Egbert, you got any coffee?"

"Yeah, why…?"

"You better make some. It'll help Jade feel better."

"But, Jade hates coffee."

He scoffed, "She won't after this."

I shrugged and decided to listen to him; it sounded like he knew what he was doing.

I quickly brewed up some coffee and poured it into a mug, while Karkat had gone to the living room with an Advil and a glass of water. When I walked out, I saw Jade make a weird face as she swallowed the pill. I also saw that she had pulled her hair back in a ponytail and she was wearing PJ's. She had also wrapped a soft blue blanket around her.

I smiled, "Jade, I made you some coffee."

She turned to me and frowned, "But I hate-"

"Drink it." Karkat cut her off, "It'll make you feel better I promise."

She gave Karkat a conflicted look and then turned to me and gave me the same look. She turned back to Karkat and then to me and Karkat again.

She locked her eyes on Karkat and sighed in defeat.

"Alright John, give me the mug." I gave her the mug and she took it and took a big gulp. She scrunched her face as she swallowed it. "Ew!"

"It does okay just keep drinking it; it'll make you feel better," I reassured her.

She nodded and continued drinking the coffee. After a while she was able to finish the coffee without making any funny faces.

For the rest of the morning Karkat stayed with Jade on the couch. I stayed in the kitchen trying to get rid of my own headache. I had already taken an Advil and had drunk two cups of coffee. So far it was working. But, I couldn't forget the events that had happened the night before. I gently touched my lips with my fingertip as I remembered kissing Vriska. A light smile appeared on my face as I remembered how soft her lips were compared to my slightly chapped lips. How she felt so fragile in my arms…

That's when I frowned. She started crying. And not just any regular type of crying, she was _sobbing_. It was full-out, ugly crying and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. There was something going on with her, I just knew it. And it killed me that I didn't know what it was. She was broken and needed help. And for some reason I wanted to be the one to help her.

***Vriska's POV***

I woke up with a groan and a pounding at my head. I sat up and noticed that I was laying on a king sized bed in one of Gamzee's guest bedrooms. I also noticed that Tavros' hand was wrapped around my stomach; I groaned and shoved it off.

I kicked the covers off of me and swung my legs off the bed. I let out a shaky breath and frustratedly ran my hand through my hair. The memory of John was still fresh in my mind. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes to try to forget but the memory just didn't want to go away. After a while I gave up and stood up. I looked over at Tavros and saw him drooling all over his pillow.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I tiptoed toward the washroom that was in the room and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and immediately wanted to punch it…What the fuck was that thing looking back at me? I hated it. I didn't want anything to do with it. But, life just didn't seem to work that way. I frowned and studied myself. I looked skinny…really skinny, lack-of-food type skinny. You could make out some of the bones in my neck and face… it didn't look good at all. My eyes looked lifeless and tired with bags under them from lack of sleep…and my hair…my goddamn hair. It's black curls went down past my chest and at one point, it was the only thing that I loved about myself but then I hated it! It was thinning. And from certain places you could tell that it was missing…I couldn't help it. I had to tear my hair out even if it was only one little strand. If I didn't, it would leave me feeling anxious and compulsive.

I sighed deeply and grabbed single strand of hair. I wrapped it around my finger and then _pluck!_ I pulled it out. The familiar pain stung my scalp and flew down my skull, leaving me with a tiny headache. The pain still remained a bit afterwards but it was a pain that I had grown to love. Without thinking I plucked out another one, and another one and another one. It wasn't until I had plucked eight of them out that I noticed and stopped myself. I splashed water on my face and groaned.

I took my hair elastic from my wrist and tied my hair back in a messy bun. I did that often. At least when it was up less people could tell.

I tiptoed out of the washroom and tiptoed toward my shoes beside the bed. I quickly slipped them on my feet as Tavros snored loudly. I then managed to slip away without waking up that idiot.

I made my way downstairs where I found Gamzee sleeping on the couch with a shit load of empty Faygo bottles surrounding him. I was going to go wake him up but decided against it. After all, he did look very comfortable. Instead I wrote him a note and left it on his fridge. I then ran out the door and started on my long walk home.

***John's POV***

After talking to Karkat for what felt like forever, Jade went to sleep. She had fallen asleep while they were watching TV. So Karkat and I went outside to my backyard and sat on some lawn chairs and had a good conversation if I do say so myself. He didn't swear that much or get angry, which is good I think?

"So, how do you know so much about hangovers?" I asked feeling curious.

He sighed, "Vriska." My face fell. "You heard me; Vriska."

"W-what about her?" There was a lump in my throat.

"Her mom's an alcoholic."

"Oh…"

He sighed deeply, "I don't really know if it's my place to tell you…" I raised my eyebrows and gave him a pleading look. He sighed again. "Fine!" He shouted, "Her mom has been an alcoholic for a long time now; I'm not sure for how long but for a while…"

He paused.

I waited.

"Anyways, her mom is always hung over and shit so Vriska has to take care of her during those times… Back when we were still good friends I'd come over to help her and I just learned all those things from her." He explained but I couldn't help but feel like there was something lingering that he wouldn't tell me about. I decided to let it go.

I nodded. "I see."

"Yep." He replied, popping the p.

There was an awkward silence up until I cleared my throat and said, "So… Vriska's mom an alcoholic?"

He rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't know much about her home life alright? Even if I did, it wouldn't be my place to tell you. You'll have to ask her yourself."

I sighed, "Alright fair enough."

"Plus, she has a boyfriend."

"What?" I snapped.

He smiled but there was no trace of humour on his face, "Yeah didn't you know? She's fucking dating Tavros."

"_What_?"

He laughed humourlessly and then nodded, "Yeah, that's right, she's dating that douche." My mouth hung wide open. He rolled his eyes, "Come on, you didn't think you'd actually have a chance with her did ya?"

I was going to tell him that yes; I did believe I had a chance with her! And I was going to tell him that I had made out with her at the party but I stopped myself. Instead I just frowned and kept my mouth shut.

He sighed again and looked like he felt bad for what he had just said. He rubbed the back so his neck and cleared his throat. "So, Jade tells me you had a girlfriend…?"I was surprised by the sudden change of topic but I smiled.

"Yeah, her name's Rose and she's really cool."

"How'd you meet her?"

"I've known her since I was a kid. When we were kids I'd run around telling everyone how we were gonna get married! It was pretty great actually."

Karkat smirked. He actually smirked!

"Wow."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"When did you two get together?"

"Beginning of grade nine."

He frowned, "Oh I'm sorry you had to break up."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. She was great but she liked someone else and I was moving so…"

"Aw man that sucks!"

I shrugged again, "I'm just glad she's happy now. Plus, her and Kanaya make a really good couple."

His eyes went wide, "Wait, Kanaya? Like Kanaya Maryam?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows, "Yeah do you know her?"

"Of course I know her! She used to live here! She moved last year! Plus, she's my cousin."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I haven't talked to her recently but when I did she did mention a girl but she didn't tell me her name… Huh, small world."

I nodded, "Yeah small world."

After about another half hour of meaningless chatter Karkat finally left. Jade was still asleep, before walking out the door he turned to me and said, "Take care of her." I nodded.

"Don't worry Karkat she'll be okay."

He gave me one small smile before walking out my door and left.

***Vriska's POV (1 hour earlier)***

I buried my hands deep in the pockets of my hoodie and kept my head down. I didn't know why I walked looking down, but I always did. I liked to focus on my feet and kick a rock occasionally. But once I turned onto the next street my head snapped up. I continued walking through the traditional neighbourhood; I spotted Karkat's car parked in the drive way of a house.

I wrinkled my eyebrows in curiosity but then I just shrugged and continued walking. But for some reason my eyes were locked on Karkat's car in that driveway of a random house. I groaned, rolled my eyes and ran up to the house where Karkat's car was parked. Without thinking I walked up to the door and was about to ring the doorbell when I stopped myself.

What the hell was I even doing? I didn't even know whose house that was! And so what if Karkat was there it's not like we were friends anyway!

I sighed and turned around to walk away when suddenly I heard the sound of talking coming from the back yard.

Curiously I walked around and leaned my ear against the white picket fence…What the fuck was I even doing?

Suddenly, I heard the voices of Karkat Vantas and John Egbert.

My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly felt like when I heard John say something that I couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly, I heard John say this:

"Yeah, her name's Rose, she's really cool." My breath got caught in my throat and I felt my eyes begin to sting… But, no I mean, it couldn't have been what I thought it was…He would've told me…Right?

"How'd you meet her?" I heard Karkat ask.

"I've known her since I was a kid. When we were kids I'd run around telling everyone how we were gonna get married! It was pretty great actually."

I felt my heart slowly shatter.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"When did you two get together?"

"Beginning of grade nine."

That was it. I couldn't listen to their conversation anymore. I didn't even know why I even walked up to Egbert's house… Goddamn it!

I turned around and ran the rest of the way home before I bursted into tears.

***John's POV (Monday morning)***

It was Monday morning and neither Jade nor I were hung over anymore. Same with our friends. We all stood outside the front doors, waiting for the bell to ring. And even though we weren't talking about the party, you could tell that the party had changed us in some way.

For example, Dave and Terezi were now clingier to each other. Aradia looked happier (which made me feel happier I'll admit), it wasn't a big drastic change she was still her quiet and somewhat depressing self but there was a light in her eyes and she was smiling softly… she wasn't emotionless anymore.

Sollux also looked happier and it was as if he couldn't take his eyes off Aradia, which (I'm guessing this is the reason) was why Feferi wasn't her usual happy self. She was quiet and watched Sollux and Aradia silently.

Jade and Karkat were talking between themselves, it seems that after the party they talked to each other nonstop. Apparently they had exchanged pesterchums, and Jade had locked herself in her room all of Sunday talking nonstop to Karkat.

As for me, well I'm pretty sure I was lovesick. I couldn't stop thinking about Vriska all weekend.

Suddenly, the bell cut me off from my train of thoughts. We all walked into the school ready to start our days. I was off to my first period class with Dave and Karkat, when I saw Vriska marching up toward me with the angriest look I've ever seen. Sure, I was scared and my heart picked up speed because she seriously looked like she was going to kill someone but I somehow managed to smile at her and say, "Hi Vriska."

She didn't answer back though; she balled her hand into a fist, brought it back and punched me square in the jaw with the sound of a loud crack echoing in the hallway.

Suddenly, it was as if time had stopped. I grabbed the area where she had punched and looked at her with a devastated look on my face. Her eyes went from angry to sympathetic and a little bit hurt but, she didn't let those emotions stop her. She punched me again in the eye before turning around and walking away.


End file.
